The Outcast
by bluelove22
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title... Slight Rin x Shima at times. Rin's secret is out, adventure and action and some angst follows.  Disclaimer: I do not own Blue  Exorcist. If I did... Rin x Shima! :D
1. Chapter 1

(first fanfiction! Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no (Blue) Exorcist. enjoy!)

Well, nothing can be hidden forever. I was just hoping that maybe, just maybe, I would get the chance to be normal (as normal as I can be) before my secret was blown. I mean come on, I went from having Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru, Bon (sort of), Eye Brows (aka Izumo and again, sort of), to absolutely isolated. Yukio and Shura (and I guess that creepy Mephisto) are still with me, Eye Brows acts the same, and Shima occasionally talks to me, but every time I see them they look so scared! Especially Shiemi… she can barely look at me. Bon hates my guts even more now, so now I can't even make fun of him without him telling me to 'rot in hell with your father'. That cuts deep. Really deep.

Enough of my self-loathing or whatever… I guess I deserve it. I've been hated all my life, so the hope I had when I had so many friends was just to tease me. I get that now.

I'll always be an outcast…

But I know I'll be the outcast to defeat Satan.

As I walk into the classroom I lazily whistle a song as I take my seat. It has only been a week since the whole 'fun-camp' incident and 'me being Satan's son' was revealed, and nobody wants to sit near me. Even though I sit by myself in the front of the room, all my friends ignoring me, I'm still content. I get to see my brother more often and get out of lessons with Shura. Hell yeah!

Sighing contentedly, I shut my eyes and wait for class to begin. Hurry the hell up Yukio; I got here on time just to impress you!

A moment later my spotty four-eyed brother walks in, a small smile playing on his face as he walks past me. "Now this is a surprise, not showing up late? Good going Rin. But did you do the homework?"

My momentary triumph shatters, and I groan. "No… but It's so not my fault! Shura kept me training from right after class yesterday till midnight! You know how she is! By the time she did let me go I'd forgotten about the homework." I finish and exhale. "But I'm sorry… do I have detention?"

Yukio ponders this for a moment. "How about I let you turn it in tomorrow, and I talk to Shura about letting you study before training?"

"Pfft, like she'll listen to you four-eyes."

He shrugs. "Then I can always give you a detention—"

"No no, that's fine!" I interrupt, letting my brother have his win.

He gives me that annoying smile of his and nods.

Class goes along just as always. Yukio overly-explaining some lesson about a flower (pharmacy stuff or whatever) and I tune him out. He asks me a question and I get it wrong. Bon answers the question and he gets it right. By the time class is over, I feel like curling up under the desk and taking a nap.

As class lets out and I stand up to leave, Yukio stops me. After everyone else files out, he starts taking.

"So Rin, how have you been doing? I barely see you in the morning of after classes anymore. How's your training with Shura?" He asks pleasantly.

I just roll my eyes. "Ehh, everything is just fine I guess. I can control the temperature of my flames just fine, and I can sort of aim. Aiming smaller flames takes a lot of effort, but I can perfect that sooner or later. How are you doing?"

He sighs. "Normal I suppose. Last week I told them about you and the whole story, they still don't trust you. I put in good words, but they still seem uneasy. That's to be expected though." Then his eyes lock with mine in all seriousness. "But they will learn to trust you, Rin. I guarantee that sooner or later things will get back to a sort of normal."

I run a hand through my hair and laugh. "Thanks bro, that means a lot."

He puts a hand on my shoulder, then pushes me towards the door. "You're welcome. Now hurry and get to class before you're late!"

Next class is P.E., my favorite class next to the one my brother teaches.

"Two laps for a warm up!" The teacher shouts after taking attendance.

I am about to get running when I get tapped on the shoulder. A huge grin envelopes my face as I am greeted by my pink-haired friend.

"How's it going Rin?" He asks coolly, us both jogging side by side around the indoor track.

"Shima! I'm doing fine, what are you up to? Stalking any girls lately?"

He winks. "Not really, none too interesting." It's silent for a moment. "So… Shura really pushing you that hard?"

"She's an effing maniac! Goddammit, if it weren't for these healing powers I would be dead! Three days ago she halfway cut my arm off with that stupid sword of hers!"

He laughs anyway. "Tough, but Shiemi patched you up, right?"

The grin on my face automatically disappears. Head down, I reply, "No. She hasn't spoken a word to me since she found out. Barely even looks at me."

Shima frowns thoughtfully. "Cheer up; she'll get over it soon. And just so you know, I'm here for you. You may be Satan's son, but you ain't Satan. Besides, we're friends."

I stop running and pull Shima into a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me!"

"You're welcome, but could you let me go please? Teacher is looking this way." He says frantically.

"Oh yeah, public." I let him go and we continue running. "But seriously, it really means a lot to me. It's good to know a got a real friend other than my brother, the psychotic harpy (Shura), and that creep we call Mephisto."

Shima chuckles and shakes his head. "Harpy? Hmm, maybe… harpies are known to be sexy."

"Oh god, I don't want to hear this!" I yell and start running faster, losing Shima quite quickly.

"Everything will turn out just fine Rin!" He calls from behind. "Trust me!"


	2. Chapter 2

(I learned my mistake from last time~ stupid thing wouldn't line break… but I got it fixed now! That and me mixing up 'of' and 'or'… okay, continuing! Disclaimer: Me no own Blue Exorcist)

***LINE BREAK***

After classes I make my way home. I furiously finish all my homework, though it still takes over an hour, so I can catch up on my beloved manga.

"No, what're you going to sacrifice this time?" I sob, my long black tail flicking back and forth by my side. I am so preoccupied by my manga that I don't notice the door opening a crack, a pair of eyes watching me. My ear twitches slightly, but I ignore it.

"Aww, such a happy ending!" I cry dramatically. That's when I roll over in my bed to place the book on my shelf, and notice my brother standing in the doorway. "Uh, you witnessed nothing, you got that?"

He just shakes his head. "Did you do your homework?"

"Did you do your homework?" I mock. "Yes I did my homework! I'm not as irresponsible as I used to be… okay, just a bit. But I finished it." I say, grabbing my now completed homework from my desk and handing it to him. "I'm pretty sure I did it correctly… or else I'm screwed."

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow Rin. Anyway, it's almost time for dinner. Since I got Shura to leave you alone for today, and until you're done with your studies every day, you feel up to cooking tonight?"

I can just sense the glint in my eye. "Of course! You've now just realized how much you've missed my cooking, haven't you?"

Yukio slowly smiles. "Yes, I admit it. I've grown fond of your cooking, happy?"

"Very!"

***line break***

The next day our class gets shocking news.

"Mission?" Eye Brows asks. I'm not really sure why everyone is so shocked, but you could swim in the tension coming off my classmates. It would be their first mission with me, knowing I'm Satan's son. Eye Brows doesn't seem tense at all though, just excited.

"Yes Izumo," Yukio answers, pushing his glasses up slightly with a finger. "This class will be taking a trip to…" He suddenly stops, looking troubled.

Immediately I pick up his discomfort. "Four-eyes, what's wrong? Where are we going?"

He looks up at me, eyes glazed with sadness. "Rin… we're going to… home, we're going home."

My breathing stops and my eyes widen. "W-why? Why Yukio, what happened?" I practically scream.

The rest of my classmates are looking at me, but I ignore all the looks on their faces as Yukio answers.

"Ever since we left, since the gate to Gehenna was opened, and since… dad died, the church and the grounds have been plagued by demons. Mephisto called me up this morning and told me this class should take the mission."

My hands are by now clenched into fists and my eyes are tightly shut. "Yukio, is this because of—"

"Rin, we are not going to bring this up now." Yukio says firmly, but I ignore him.

"This is all because of me, isn't it?" I question. The temperature of the room drops by one.

"No. No it's not! It would have happened sooner or later. After the incident our house's protection was shattered, and only dad knew how to keep it going! We just need to exterminate the demons there now and everything should be fine. Understand?" Reluctantly, I nod. "We leave now, it's urgent."

Yukio signals everyone to get going and I stand up. Growling softly I push my way past everyone and speed-walk towards the bus that would take us to… my home.

I sit down heavily in the front of the bus, my friends all boarding moments later. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru sit behind me and to the side, Shiemi sits behind them, and Eye Brows sits across from me. Point is, I'm all by myself besides for my familiar, Blackie, who was already asleep in the front seat before I got on.

Yukio comes to sit by me minutes later, after the bus is already leaving.

"Rin, are you okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Yukio, why wouldn't I be okay? We're just taking a trip to the place my life as a human ended! And were our dad freaking died!" I see him flinch at my words and I take a deep breath, my anger deflating. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. If I'm going to be the one to make Paladin and kick Satan's ass, I'll need to be able to walk through my own house without having a breakdown. Are you going to be able to handle this?" I ask.

Yukio looks at me sternly. "Of course, I must be able to handle this. I don't want to endanger the students because I'm being a baby. That, and I can't let you show me up." He grins.

"Okay then, I have an idea! Whoever cries first treats the other to dinner tomorrow, agree?"

He shakes my hand. "Although it is quite childish, you're on."


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you Steezy Chink for reviewing! I didn't see your review in time to put it in the last chapter, but thanks! And YAOIfangirl1996, I'm not too good with that kind of stuff… but later on it will turn into Rin x Shima. (OMIGOD I love that pairing!) Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist)

***LINE BREAK***

The group of us are currently lined up in front of Yukio's (and mine) house. Just then do I realize that kid with the doll isn't here, neither is Shura. Miss High-Inspector was probably too busy to come. What about the Ventriloquist? Oh yeah, he's been sick for two days. Maybe I should get him a 'get well' card…

"Hey Yukio, this is where you and Mr. Fujimoto lived?" Konekomaru asks.

"This is Shiro's home!" Blackie says telepathically from where he sits on my shoulder.

"Yes," Yukio answers. "This is where Shiro, Rin, and I lived before we moved to the dormitories at True Cross. As you can see, there is a church on our grounds as well." He points to the building opposite from where our house stands. "It used to be quite popular, but it seems to be deserted now… with all the free-roaming spirits on the loose."

We all walk across the line that separates the sidewalk from our yard. The grass looks fine, though a little less green than usual. The house appears to be fine too, except for there being no signs of life. The church however has a large hole through the roof, one of the doors knock entirely off as it leans against the church wall. There are scratch marks to be seen from the outside, making it look even scarier than it was the night dad died.

"Hey, I thought there was supposed to be a bunch of demons." Bon comments. "But I don't even see one Coal Tar."

My brother puts a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "That's true, very unusual indeed. We should hurry then and evaluate the problem. Let's go."

He leads us up the church steps and warns us to be careful.

"Oh shit." I mutter, looking at the devastation before me. The inside of the church is in worse condition then when I left, pews reduced to splinters and glass scattered everywhere. And yet, there is still no sign of a demon.

"Something's not right." Izumo exclaims, surveying the wreckage. "Something big must be watching us."

Suddenly a long cackling laugh rings out, loud in the silent building. I recognize that harsh laughter anywhere.

Clenching my hands into fists and lowering them to my side, I yell, "Filthy bird killer! Come out of where you're hiding and show your ugly face!"

Everyone looks at me as if I've grown wings (which would be pretty awesome by the way). Yukio however, knows what I'm talking about. Of course I told him about everything that took place that day, so he knows about the rotten demon (and human) from last time.

"Rin, long time no see!" A cackling laugh follows. "It's been weeks since I've seen you last. Look, your brother is even here! If I recall, he was in school on a scholarship while his dad died right in front of your eyes." Then, he ((author: his name's Shiratori, but Rin and etc. don't know that!)) steps out from behind a pile of wreckage, large demonic horns cutting through his dirty white hair and face in a sneer. "Anyway, I've been waiting for you to return. After a couple weeks of lying low, I decided to make my presence known. It felt good trashing this crappy place."

"How dare he speak ill of my Shiro!" Blackie roars from where he stands on the floor next to my feet. His fur is on edge and his teeth are bared, but he's yet to transform into his bigger form.

I growl, my hatred for him rising degree by degree. The urge to pull out my Katana is overwhelming, but I wait for the sake of showing my friends that I do have control.

"Well, aren't you going to spring at me?" Bird-killer teases. "Come on, you're no fun at all! It's like when I was oh so innocently shooting those annoying pigeons. Anyway, aren't you here to exterminate me?"

"Why are you here in the first place?" I spit, teeth bared in anger. "Bastard, answer me!"

He sighs, arms spread out dramatically. "Because father's orders were precisely: 'Bring my son back to Gehenna for me.'"

"Satan already tried and failed to drag me down there. Besides, Shiro was the only one that Satan could possess to open the gate, so how exactly would you 'bring me back', huh?" I question, crossing my arms.

He merely chuckles. "There are natural doors to Gehenna, baka. How else do you think us demons escape? I guess you learn something new every day. But I plan on pulling you in through the gate that will appear outside of town in an hour, give or take a few minutes."

I am about to retort when my brother suddenly starts talking. "Izumo, Shima, be on the offensive. Konekomaru, Bon, start reciting exorcising prayers. We can't hurt that demon, since he possesses a human. Shiemi, back any up who needs help." Yukio draws his pistols out. "Rin, draw your Katana, but don't attack. I have a feeling he isn't the only one here."

Bird-killer just laughs. "You guys seriously think you can take me and my buddies in hiding? Fine. Come out my beloved pets!" He calls, voice booming.

Ghouls, Golems, and a crap load of Coal Tars come rushing out of nowhere. Decaying bodies of dogs and cats alike circle us, their acidic stench almost making me gag.

Using a hand to slide the red casing off my Katana and using the other to hold the actual case, I pull out my sword. Blue flames dance around me and my Katana, and I narrow my eyes at the demons. Then—

"Hey, I have a quick question." I say, raising a hand in the air like I'm still in class. "Shouldn't they all not want to fight me?" I point to the lower-level demons. "I mean, half the time when I'm fighting these things they call me 'prince' and do whatever I say. Just saying."

Yukio (and almost everyone else in the room) face palms. "Oh Rin…"

Bird-killer just laughs. "They won't obey you right now because they have a higher priority. Getting you back to father's domain overrules your status, prince."

"I didn't say I liked them calling me that, I was just asking a simple question. And for the record, do not call me 'prince' again. My father is Shiro Fujimoto. You call Satan my father one more effing time, you'll regret it." I threaten, voice laced with hate.

"So scary, but you're all talk. You can't harm me while I'm in this kid's body, my dark prince."

Before anything else can be said, the demons rush at us.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry that this is all I have for today. I was going write more, but I didn't have time. And Shima will be like the girl that Rin likes and has interest in later on, so to speak. (Better than Shiemi!) Soon, it will turn into a light Rin x Shima (YEAH!)… I really love that pairing. A lot. Actually am working on a oneshot for them… but that'll be in a while, since it's just in idea form as of right now. Also, thank you artemis602 for reviewing, it means a lot. (It is the best pairing!) Anywho, Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

Expertly wielding my Katana I take out demon by demon. My friends are hustling just to keep up with the onslaught. Bird-killer just stands on the sideline, watching as others do his dirty work.

"Augh!" I gasp when a practically speedy demon drags its claws across my left cheek. I bring my sword up with blinding speed to stop it from attacking a second time. My cheek burns slightly, but I otherwise ignore it.

"H-help!" Shima yells as a Ghoul pulls his staff out of his hands. Defenseless, he takes a step back as the Ghoul prepares to pounce.

I'm about to spring over and help him when I see two familiar familiars (ha-ha, get it?) come to his aid. Moments later Eye Brows lunges for Shima's dropped staff and throws it to him.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "They're fine." I mumble reassuringly to myself.

"Okay Rin, I think it's time somebody shows you who's the better demon."

Bird-killer chooses that moment to jump out from behind a broken pew and ram me. My breathe catches as the air in my body leaves me, and I'm thrown quite harshly into a wall.

Standing up shakily, I look up to see the demon smirking at me triumphantly. _Guess I'll just have to dodge then. _

I put my Katana back in its case and put it into the red casing on my back. My flames die down and I look at the demon again. "I'm not gunna fight you. I can't risk hurting that guy, no matter how much he deserves it."

He just laughs. (Is that all he can do?) "Then you'll be one messed up half-demon when I bring you back to Gehenna!"

With a mad growl he leaps, surprising me that he actually has the guts to fight. Of course I side-step and take off running, avoiding demon by demon that launch themselves at me. Blackie notices me and stops swatting the Coal Tars and Golems to ward of the onrush of demons focusing on me. By now everyone else in the room is being ignored as I hopelessly try to get away from Bird-killer.

"Goddammit, would you just give up?" I shout, backing towards a wall. Bird-killer and his demons surround me, my friends all desperately trying to form a path.

Bird-killer is grinning widely. "Ah ah ah, looks like it's you who had better give up. Besides, I still haven't gotten back at you for punching me that time."

The hopeless situation only gets worse when they begin to close on me. If only I could attack him! I look around for any sign of escape, but there appears to be none. Even if there was, in the condition I'm in I couldn't get far. My breathing is turning into panting, sweat drips down my forehead, and my muscles are protesting to me standing up.

Suddenly a large black cat with horns I know jumps high into the air, arcing over and through the clot of demons. On his back are Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru. They slide off his back as he continues to hiss and roar at the demons, and step in front of me protectively.

I have to say I'm utterly shocked. I knew Shima would be a show-in to come to my rescue (I think he actually has a crush on me…), but not his friends.

Bon turns his head around and says curtly, "Need some help Okumaru?"

I grimace in return. "Seems like it…"

Closing my eyes, all my energy spent, I listen as Bon and friends start chanting some bible-prayers or whatever.

All I pick up on is 'divine testimony' and 'you shall perish' at the end.

After that, there is a lot of shrill screaming. I open my eyes up slightly to see the demons retreating and my brother shooting a few as they try to flee. Then I see Shiemi crouch beside me, placing some plant onto a searing cut on my forearm.

"What's happening?" I mumble, blinking my eyes to adjust my sight. Things are still blurry despite my efforts.

"Gee Rin, you look like shit." Eye Brows comments from a few feet away.

"Feel like it too… hurts more than training with Shura, that's for sure."

"And that's saying something." Shima says, a frown on his face. "Anyway, we exorcised that demon from that guy you called 'Bird-killer' and the rest of the demons fled. Most of them were already disintegrating from our battle though. The guy anyway is fine, lying on a semi-damaged pew in the back."

I sigh, and wince slightly. My chest feels tight as if there isn't enough oxygen to go around. "Can we get outta here? I'm feeling light headed…" I slur, trying to stay conscious.

"Can you get up?" Bon asks.

Even with the limited amount of energy coursing through me, I fix him an unamused gaze. "Ha ha… pick on the barely conscious half-demon while he's down… asshole."

That's the last thing I say before my eyes roll back into my head and I slump to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you once again Steezy Chink and YAOIfangirl1996 for your kind words, and also CrownedKnight! lol, I'm thinking Rin x Shima is more popular than any other. If not, I sure hope it will be. They're so perfect together, are they not? Disclaimer: I don't own Blue exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"No…" I whine, sitting up in bed. "Did Bon actually save my sorry ass?"

"Damn straight." He answers from where he stands in my room. Shima (who has begun exhibiting more interest in me than I first thought) had previously brought all of my 'friends' to greet me when I woke up. Of course Yukio didn't give a damn about how awkward it would be, since they still didn't except me.

"Yeah yeah…" I sigh half-heartedly, depressed. They had to repeat the outcome of our little battle since I forgot, and that made me feel upset for some reason. Their lives could have been in danger because of me. All because of me…

"Are you okay?" Shiemi asks hesitantly from where she stands, her form almost hidden behind Yukio.

"No, I'm not okay." I respond, shocking myself with such a truthful answer. Miserably I prop my knees up so I can rest my head on them. My tail curls around my ankles as I take a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" A few voices question, confusion laced with care.

"For putting you in such a dangerous situation like that. If you look back to all of this, it's my fault. I caused the mission. And I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. You're all too valuable to me and I couldn't stand to lose any of you…" I trail off, hiding my face in my knees.

There is absolute silence.

…

…

Then I hear Yukio ordering them to leave me alone for a bit. I don't lift my head as I hear their retreating footsteps.

"Rin," my brother says softly when we are alone, "I know you care deeply about them, but it isn't your fault. You can't keep beating yourself up, I just won't allow it." Then my brother's voice turns from kind and caring to one thick with secrecy. "So for now, I want you to rest. Be sure to be up by seven o'clock though, okay? I want you to meet me at the Rec. room. If you don't remember which room that is, it's on the first floor near the kitchen. Understand?"

I lift my head to study his face. It's passive like it normally is, but do I see the makings of a smile? When my brother smiles… just be on guard.

"Okay four-eyes, I'll be there."

***LINE BREAK*** ((author: sorry if that was depressing, but comic relief a-waits!))

Scratching my hair and after a moment's thought, I pull the door to the Rec. room open.

"Surprise!" All my classmates yell.

"AHH!" I jump at least two feet in the air and land flat on my ass. "What the effing hell was that for? You could'a gave me a heart-attack, jumping out like that! You think that was—wait…" I stop mid-rant, noticing all my classmates (excluding the Ventriloquist kid and including Shura) smiling widely at me.

After a few seconds, Eye Brows places a hand on her hip and sighs. "You understand what's going on, right?"

Standing up and dusting myself off, I glare at her. "Of course I know what this is, but I'll have you all know it isn't my birthday. Also, Yukio, you know it's not our birthday. And why didn't you get yelled 'surprise' at too?"

Yukio face-palms. "Rin, we wanted to throw you a 'cheer up' party! Also, certain people have something to say to you." He elbows Bon in the ribs indiscreetly.

Bon, Konekomaru, and Shiemi shuffle forward a step.

"The three of us would just like to say we're sorry Rin." Bon states, voice unnaturally kind. "It was wrong of us to treat you the way we did, and we'd like to say that even if you're Satan's son, you're not Satan." (Shima prepared that part of Bon's apology.)

"You're different," Konekomaru breaks in. "But that doesn't mean you aren't our friend. And I'm personally sorry for being scared of you. I could never picture you hurting us or losing control enough to do us harm."

"And Rin," Shiemi quietly drops in, "I want you to forgive me for ignoring you the past week. Y-you mean a lot to all of us."

I stare back at them with wide eyes. After a few seconds, I finally find the voice to speak. "You know, if you're trying to make me cry…" tears start streaming down my cheeks, "you've done it."

They all look sheepish having never seen me cry before. My brother just smiles warmly before motioning me to come in the room. It is decorated with bright blue streamers and balloons, some chips and sodas on a table near the corner of the room.

"Well," Shima says as I quickly wipe my face, "it's about time we all made up and had some fun!"

***LINE BREAK***

((author: sorry again, leaving you at such a cliff hanger and all. the next chapter will be the party and what happens at it. it's nothing dirty D: but you know… stuff happens, lol))

IMPORTANT!: And one more thing… if you were to pick two characters to kiss randomly (out of: Rin, Yukio, Shura, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Konekomaru) who would you pick? Ex: Rin and Shima (spoiler for the next chpt lol!) Anywho: review please and tell me what you'd pick. :)


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you 'Shieru-chan' for reviewing! I like the word awesomesauce, that made me laugh and 'Never meant to be' is a really good story! (hear that everyone, I suggest you read it!) Disclaimer: I no own Blue exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"So… what do we do?" Yukio asks as we stand in a circle, all unsure of what kind of 'fun' we should be having.

"What do you do at parties?" I ask. "I never really went to any when I was younger, being a problem-child and all."

Beside me I hear Shima chuckle, a little psychotically if I might add. "I'll just have to show everyone how to have fun at a party, now won't I?"

Shima's brilliant idea at fun: #1

"Why did you put an empty soda bottle on the ground? How is that fun?" I question.

Bon looks as if he wants to punch me. "Dude, you don't know what spin the bottle is? Do you live under a rock?"

"A very spacious boulder actually…" I mumble. "So what's spin the bottle?"

"Spin the bottle is a game where one person spins the bottle and whomever it points at has to kiss the spinner." Yukio explains. "Even if you don't like it."

I glance at him calculatingly. "So you've never played this game, have you?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"Come on guys, don't be wimps. Let's play already! I'll start." Shura volunteers, quickly spinning the bottle.

Better not land on me, I think, watching the bottle nervously. A few moments later, it lands on Konekomaru.

The color in his face visibly drains as Shura puckers her lips and leans over towards him. I avert my eyes hastily, feeling very uncomfortable. A second later I turn back to the circle to see Shura inspecting her nails and Konekomaru's face bright red.

"Hmm," Shura muses critically, "not that bad."

I shiver. "So who's going next?"

"How about you Rin?" Yukio replies.

I sigh, feeling a knot of nervousness in my stomach. "Fine, but if it lands on you, you're dead."

Using my tail, I wrap it around the bottles mouth and spin it hard. It's going much faster than when Shura spun it.

"So you're not going to hide your tail anymore, huh?" Bon asks, his voice empty of the hate he had been exhibiting last time he saw me with my tail not obscured.

"Well yeah, I'm comfortable this way." I wag my tail slowly like a cat. "Besides, it is pretty cool, right?"

"And it's the weakest point on a demon." Yukio warns. "You won't think it's cool if somebody were to step on it or something."

I wave him off. "Whatever four eyes…" That's when I notice the bottle is pointing to Shima, who is almost glowing with happiness.

I gulp, then awkwardly lean towards him. I don't really have to do anything else, because he pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately. Closing my eyes, I just go with it, ignoring the shocked faces and bouts of laughter coming from my friends. After a second, I pull away from his warm lips wide-eyed.

"You guys sure looked like you had fun." Eye Brows comments, a smile on her face so huge that I don't think anyone has ever seen it on her in all her life.

"Whatever!" I exclaim, crossing my arms. "Not such a bad first kiss if I must say so." That earns more laughter than before, and after a few seconds Shiemi hesitantly reaches to spin the bottle.

Everyone stops laughing when it lands on Yukio. Shiemi blushes as she gives Yukio a quick peck on the lips and he passes out.

"Yeah," I comment, "and I'm his brother. Go figure."

"Now it's Bon's turn." Konekomaru announces.

To make it short… Bon spins and it lands on Izumo. Izumo then proceeds to argue for at least ten minutes, claiming that she didn't agree to play in the first place. Bon says it's not a big deal, but then Shura goes on a rant about how he's a spineless jellyfish. After a good slandering, Bon picks up the bottle and throws it at Shura. She catches it and is about to whip it back at him, but Yukio swipes it out of her hand before harm can be done. He then rushes over to a window, throws it open, and tosses the bottle out of sight.

And that's the end of spin the bottle.

Shima's brilliant idea at fun: #2

"What's next?" I ask, completely oblivious to the now awkward atmosphere.

Shima grins broadly. "Truth or dare."

"… I don't follow."

He sighs, but still manages a smile. "You're asked the question 'truth or dare?', and you pick one or the other. If you pick 'truth', you have to answer a question of the asker's choice truthfully. If you pick 'dare', you have to do a dare of the asker's choosing. Get it?"

I nod, giving him a two-fingered salute. "Crystal clear!"

"I'll go first." Eye Brows says, pointing to Shima. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Rin?" The rest of us roll our eyes. "Come on," she defends, "I just want to make sure."

"Yes…" he answers quickly, avoiding my shocked face. ((author: he is clueless though, right?))

"Well, um, thank you?" I stutter, an awkward tension building in the room. "I mean, I am pretty damn amazing. I guess I could give you a chance."

"Really?" He exclaims.

"WHAT?" Everyone else explodes.

I raise my arms up in defense. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Call me bi. Besides, he is a one hell of a kisser and he's friendly enough."

At that point Shima faints.

Yukio sweat-drops. "I cannot believe you're my twin brother."

"At least I don't pass out momentarily when a girl kisses me," I retort.

"Anyways," Shura says loudly to get our attention, "Rin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

She smirks, a spark in her eyes. "I dare you to call the Mephisto here and propose to him."

I frown. "But do I really have to marry him? That's cruel."

Shura face-palms. "Firstly, it's a joke. And secondly, if he says yes then I'm calling the police on him." No way should a pedophile be a school principal.

"Oh, okay then. I'll call him on the phone in the hall telling him to get here stat while you guys hide, okay?" They nod, Bon dragging a motionless Shima behind a built in table.

I quickly phone Sir Pheles (the Mephisto's name if you forgot) and stand in the middle of the Rec room. Two minutes later, the oddly dressed man enters the room.

"What's all this for? Having a party?" He asks excitedly.

"Yep," I reply brightly, acting like an innocent schoolboy. "Pheles, I have a very important question to ask you."

"And that is…?" He motions me to go on.

"Will you marry me?" I fall to one knee and hold out the blue Ring-pop (that Shura had acquired) and give him a dazzling smile.

The absolute shock on his face is priceless, making me wish that someone had brought a video-recorder. "Rin," he answers carefully, "I know I'm quite the handsome guy, but it's just not possible. I'm a grown man and you're just a boy, it wouldn't work out."

Thinking about my manga, tears spring into my eyes. Aren't I a good actor? "You selfish jerk!" I yell, standing up and crushing the Ring-pop dramatically under my foot. "Do you not understand how much I love you? And you just broke my fragile teenage heart!" I drop to my knees and make sobbing noises into my hand.

"Rin, please calm down!" Pheles practically begs, still in a state of total confusion.

"No, I will not calm down! I never want to see your face again! Get out of here!" I peek to see him speed-walking towards the door. When he's outside and is shutting the door, I call out, "Oh, and I was only joking! Thanks for being a good sport, Mephisto!"

And that's how truth or dare ended with a laugh.

Shima's brilliant idea at fun: #3

"Wow Rin, who knew you were such a good actor!" Bon says as he claps a hand on my back.

"Hey, I enjoyed it myself. Did you see him squirm? So worth a detention with Shura," I reply.

Shura nods. "And it will just be regular training like always, so no big deal. Man, that made my night." She shakes her head, still grinning.

"Ugh, what happened?" Shima groans as he sits up.

"We played truth or dare, that's it." I answer truthfully. "What's the next game?"

After a moment, he says, "Seven minutes in heaven."

"No." My brother interjects firmly, Shura agreeing with him.

"What's so bad about it?" I ask. Everyone slowly turns to me, every one of them looking at me hopelessly.

"Rin, you are just so innocent…" Yukio breathes, looking pained. "Point is, we are NOT playing that game. Just no, okay? You'll learn about it when you're older."

I shrug. "Okay then…"

And that's how we didn't play seven minutes in heaven.

***LINE BREAK***

((author: this was how the party went, hope you liked this extra-long chapter :) I won't be able to update for two days, so that's why it's so long. Sorry if that annoys you… -_- and I don't own any Ring-pops, just in case you're wondering. One last thing: RIN AND SHIMA ARE NOW BOYFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND FROM THIS POINT ON! happy, lol? I am! XD ))


	7. Chapter 7

(Thank you again Shieru-chan and artemis602 for reviewing, and also Minaki, mAsaaRi'N'hElL, and lojeloce. And you too Dawny! It does mean a lot! As for the yaoi thing, I'm horrible at it! I won't be writing them having… stuff… because I'm a lonely almost 16 year-old that hasn't had a boyfriend all her life and can't write any romantic moments without slamming my head in a wall. There will be Rin x Shima moments to come, but nothing like… yeah… I SORRY! D: Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist)

***LINE BREAK***

Waking up later than I usually do the next day I get dressed for class rather hurriedly. Pulling on a pair of black pants, a white buttoned up shirt, black jacket, and that stupid tie students are required to wear, I make my way to Yukio's class.

Thankfully though, I get to class before it starts and sigh in relief. "Thank god it's Friday…" I mumble as I sit down in my seat.

"Hey Rin!" Shima shouts from the other side of the room. Bon looks annoyed while Konekomaru just looks embarrassed. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," I call back. "I have training from like eight till eleven tonight. Wanna come over for dinner at six though?" Since we aren't allowed to leave school grounds, we can't exactly go to the movies for a date.

"Sure, can't wait!" He turns back to his friends and I just laugh. His friends were put on edge whenever Shima acted all 'boyfriend' like. But since I have no sense of shame, I'm totally fine. Though my brother did seemed worried when Shima gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek last night… Oh well.

Truth is however, that being in class without all the glares makes me very happy. Being the son of Satan is not as hindering as before. It's a huge relief.

"Okay class; open your books to chapter—"

Even though Yukio just walked in and didn't even finish one sentence, I interrupt him.

"I did my homework!" I yell excitedly, not noticing the others stifled laughter.

My brother shakes his head sadly, a hand covering his smiling mouth as he stares at the floor. "Rin, we didn't have any homework yesterday. I thought I told you that."

My jaw drops. "Wait, so I did an outline of chapter nine for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so, though that is tonight's homework. You got a head start?" He offers, still smiling.

"Grr… whatever four-eyes. Just get on with the lesson!"

***LINE BREAK***

"Yukio, I'll be cooking tonight." I announce while we are both in our room lounging around. "Shima is coming tonight to have dinner with me," I emphasize the 'me', "but I'm going to cook you a dinner to-go. That okay?"

He nods. "Thanks Rin."

"Hey four eyes, who do you think the girl is in our relationship?" I ask suddenly, making my brother look at me incredulously.

"I really wish you hadn't asked me that…" he grumbles, pushing his glasses back up on his face. "But if you want my opinion, I think you would be the girl."

"What?" I burst, completely confused. "How am I the girl? He's the one with pink hair!"

"Well," he continues, unfazed by my outburst, "you act more feminine. You cook better than any housewife, you cry and get all emotional over a manga, and you act like a cat sometimes which in my eyes is feminine."

"I'm not the one who pissed his pants over a few bugs!" I defend, remembering during camp when Shima was constantly on edge from all the insects. He even passed out because of a few moths!

Yukio just shrugs indifferently. "You asked and I gave you my opinion. Besides, stop talking mean about your boyfriend." His face twitches into a smile.

"At least I'm in a relationship. You'll probably grow up old and alone, needing a companion like Blackie to keep you company. But don't worry," I add as I make my way out of our room to begin preparing dinner, "I'll be sure to visit."

***LINE BREAK***

Taking a deep breathe, I look at the meal before me. Delicious cuisine set up for a King. I laugh involuntarily. He-he… that rhymed.

Nonchalantly looking at the clock, I notice I still have twenty minutes left until Shima would arrive. Putting the food in the oven so it would stay fresh, I discard my apron and decide to take a walk. It's still bright out when I walk outside. The sky is mostly clear and the sun can be easily seen on the horizon.

"What to do, what to do…" I murmur as I start walking down the sidewalk. It gets annoyingly quiet after a few minutes.

"Hi-ya Rin!" Blackie says suddenly from where I see him hiding in a bush. "What-cha doing? Bring me some fish?"

I face-palm and stare at my familiar. "Do I look like I have fish on me?"

"No…" Blackie says sadly, stepping out onto the sidewalk with his ears down.

Scooping him up into my arms I make my way back to the dormitories. "It's okay Blackie, I'll get you some. Hungry are you? You know if you stop running off I'd feed you every day."

He rolls his eyes. (What the hell?) "Boring~ I like going off into the forest, it's fun there!"

I laugh. "As long as you're here when I need you, that's fine." Smiling, I scratch his back and behind his ears. Within a few minutes he sounds like a motorboat.

When we arrive in the kitchen, Blackie instantly begins to drool. "Oooooh, what'd you cook Rin? It smells amazing!"

"It's not for you Blackie, it's for dinner tonight for my friend and I. I'll get you your own food."

"Hey, is this like a date thing?" He asks innocently.

I nod sheepishly. "Well, yeah I—"

"Who's it with? Is it Shiemi?"

"No… it's with another friend of mine."

"Is she pretty?"

My eye twitches. "It's a guy Blackie! Remember Shima Renzou, the pink haired guy in my classes? That's who I'm having dinner with!"

"That's awesome! But why are you yelling?"

I stare at the familiar and sweat-drop. Stupid cat… "Um, never mind. Here," I place a bowl on the floor with nicely prepared fish in it.

"Thanks Rin!" Blackie meows happily and begins gulping it down.

I shake my head back and forth, then cast my gaze at the clock. Five minutes… guess I'll go meet him outside then.

***LINE BREAK***

((IMPORTANT!: I have writers block and no sleep right now… but I'm going to try to keep up with my 'one chapter a day' thing. *sighs* I'm not entirely sure what to do… but I'm going to have to make an OC villain since I need one. (lol, no more Bird-killers in this story!) well, guess this wasn't very important after all, but whatever XD thanks for reading!))


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey, you know how last chapter I said no more Bird-killers? I thought of a joke about it! Ready? In exception of Blackie! *waits for laughter, then gets tomato thrown at me* I'm not a comedian! At least Kuro (Blackie) is fine. … And thank you very much xxmusicality for reviewing! Also, I'm introducing an OC character that could almost be a real anime character! I enjoy writing him. XD Evil or not is your guess. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"Rin, you need to focus you idiot!" Shura screams at me as her blade comes to close for comfort once again. We are in the middle of sword fighting at it is just as intense as always. "Gee boy, your mind is elsewhere today, very unlike you I must say."

Ducking to avoid another blow, I answer, "I had dinner with Shima tonight. It was really fun until I brang up that Yukio said I'm the girl in our relationship and denied it. So we had a small argument and now I guess he'll be calling me 'girlfriend' until I apologize for insulting his pink hair. But I was only joking."

Shura's attacks become sloppy until she sinks to the floor laughing. "Rin, you make my job so interesting. That's what I love about ya! And I agree with your idiot brother and idiot boyfriend, you are the girl in the relationship. I'm a bit surprised you don't start wearing a girl's uniform."

I scowl at her. "I DO NOT ACT GIRLY!"

She continues to giggle maniacally. After a moment she pulls off a preppy girl voice and states, "Whatever you say, girlfriend."

***LINE BREAK***

Monday morning…

"Why couldn't I have just slept in?" I grumble groggily as Yukio pulls me in the classroom by the neck of my shirt. "I'm too tired to learn anything today…" A yawn escapes me as he let's go of my collar and I sit down heavily in my chair.

"That's what you get for getting drool on my manga." Yukio replies testily.

"I said sorry!"

"Well—"

"HI GIRLFRIEND!" Shima greets loudly, interrupting my brother.

I turn around in my seat at glare at him, all tiredness forgotten. "I told you you're the girlfriend!"

"Nope, you are!"

"NO I AM NOT! HOW AM I THE GIRL IN THIS RELATIONSHIP?" Izumo and Shiemi break out in giggles, while Bon and Konekomaru are grinning widely. The Ventriloquist kid is in the back, but he ignores everyone.

"You just are Rin, get over it." My brother joins in.

I face him. "Quiet four eyes!"

"Well well well well, this is amusing as hell!" A new voice replies out of nowhere, saying the words in a song-like tune so that they rhymed.

My brother instantly pulls out his guns and tenses. The others follow suit while I look around the room for the speaker. I don't have to look long before I see it hanging upside down from the ceiling.

A boy that looks about thirteen years old, only a few years younger than everyone else in the room, grins down at me intently. He has shaggy bright, but also dark, yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears bright red jeans and a long-sleeve black shirt with matching shoes and a red dog collar as well. A black tail swishes from side to side and his pointy ears twitch in amusement.

All in all, he looks like some innocent kid. (But so obviously a demon.)

"Who are you?" Konekomaru questions from several feet behind me.

The boy gives us a one-fingered salute and closes his eyes. "Yuta Ritsuka is my name, misfortune and happiness is my game." After a seconds thought, he adds, "But call me Yuta, my last name has a syllable too many."

"But isn't that contradicting yourself?" I ask, scratching my head and referring to his first sentence. "Misfortune is the opposite of happiness, so which is it? Are you good or bad?"

Sharp canines stick out of his mouth as he gives a large goofy smile. "Depends on my mood, dude. So anyhow, is who I'm speaking to Rin Okumaru?"

"Um, yeah." I answer.

"Rin!" Yukio shouts at me. "What if he's here to kill you? You don't just telling demons who you are!"

I crane my neck back up from my brother to look back up at Yuta. "I have two questions for you."

"Ask away."

"One; do you plan staying up there all day? My neck's hurting from looking up at you."

He drops down and lands on two feet on the floor in front of me. "Your next question?"

"Thank you. And two; are you here to kill me or abduct me or something along those lines?"

He gives a sort of half eye-roll. "Weeeellll… I'm not going to kill you, I just heard of you before is all, and I doubt I'll be abducting anybody anytime, but I was ordered to come here and kill somebody." I open my mouth to speak, but he puts a hand up. "Problem is however, I've forgotten who I'm supposed to take out… which isn't good for anybody." He sighs, looking quite annoyed.

My brother then points a gun at the demon, and shoots.

***LINE BREAK***

(The next chapter will be longer, I promise you that.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Thank you once again for your input my lovely stalker of mine! ;D (lol, you know who you are!) It helps a lot! Disclaimer: I no own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK* **

Yuta looks down at his side in shock, pulling up his shirt to see blood so dark it's practically black. I'm expecting him to burst into smoke or whatever demons like him do when they die, but this one just turns to my brother with a hurt expression. "Y-you big meanie!" He then bursts out into wails as he begins to cry. "You c-could have killed m-me! Do y-you know how m-much th-th-this hurts?" Yuta demands, teary eyes narrowed at Yukio.

Yukio looks confused as hell, one gun pointed at the small demon deciding whether or not to shoot again.

My classmates look confused as well.

"I didn't d-do anything!" Yuta continues, a hand over the wound on his side. "You had n-no right to shoot me like that."

"Actually I did," Yukio answers unemotionally. "You interrupted class at an exorcist cram school, which means demons are fair game. Except for Rin of course." My brother adds quickly.

Yuta appears dumbfounded for a moment, then looks very pissed. "WHAT? Nobody told me my target was an exorcist, much more at a school for them!" He then turns visibly pale, eyes meeting everyone else's quickly before looking back at mine. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Yukio's gun is still pointed at him as he answers. "Demons are all to be exorcised, that's how it works. Especially if you're going to kill someone."

Yuta does the unexpected when he leaps at me and wraps his arms around my waist. My friend's jaws drop and as does mine.

"But I don't wanna die! I'm not going to kill anybody if you don't want me to! I was just following orders when I was sent here!" He cries into my shirt, his loud voice only slightly muffled. "Please forgive me! I won't harm anybody on purpose!"

Looking down at the kid sobbing into my shirt, I feel a small part of my being break. I sigh, placing a hand on the kid's head and calmingly pat it. "It's okay, you aren't going to die." Then I turn to my brother. "Come on Yukio, have a heart! This kid is obviously harmless to us and he didn't do anything. He said he was under orders to come here, he didn't even know this was a school for exorcists for God's sake!"

"I agree!" Shiemi says. Eye Brows, Konekomaru, and Shima nod reluctantly. Bon just frowns slightly, not that I blame him. Most demons are evil and wicked, but this one seemed to violate that. But then again, so do I.

Yukio thinks for a moment, then puts his guns away. "Guess we won't be having class today, since I have to figure out within the next forty minutes how to deal with Mr. Ritsuka."

Yuta looks up from my shirt with a bright smile, tears no longer in his eyes and the hole in his side closed up. "YAY!" He screams joyously, a hand grabbing one of mine. "You can be my new big brother!"

"What?" I choke out.

Before Yuta can say anything, Yukio steps up beside him. Yuta slowly turns his head and he yelps when he notices Yukio standing so close.

"Yuta, I have a few questions that need to be answered." My brother says.

"Okay!" Yuta agrees, a nervous chuckle escaping him as he hops up and a desk and sits there cross-legged. "I can just tell you all I know if you want." He proposes.

"Sure, do that." I urge absentmindedly, taking off my now tear-soaked jacket and placing it on the back of my chair.

"Okay, so my name is Yuta Ritsuka, as I've told you. I'm eleven years old." Wow, he looks older, I think. "I was sent here by my master. She doesn't have a name, I am only to call her Mistress and that's all. She's a demon like me, but a lot more powerful. She orders me to kill certain demons for her, people too. She never tells me why they're to be killed, but whenever I leave on a job she says 'Don't come back unless you kill you target, I'll know if you lie to me and if you do you will die in their place.' Um… that's really all I know."

Bon suddenly stands up, looking at the boy dangerously. "You've killed before?"

Yuta twirls his fingers. "It's kind of fun, because once I kill I'm allowed to eat."

I stare at him in shock. Was NOT expecting him to say that.

"So what do you eat?" Shima asks from a foot away.

"I eat meat of any kind, but Mistress only lets me eat after I've killed… I eat maybe once a month?"

"That's absolutely horrible!" I gasp, eyes wide. Food is almost everything to me!

"Yeah…" he admits sadly. "She doesn't understand that I don't have energy if I don't eat. One time I was too weak to kill the demon I was sent to kill, and I slept in a forest for weeks until Mistress finally pitied me enough to—" He stops suddenly, looking uneasy.

"What'd she do?"

"She threw holy water on my till I was almost dead as punishment, then fed me and told me I better kill three children to reconcile for my pathetic insolence. Even after I did she was still angry at me for the longest time…"

That's when I finally notice how unnaturally skinny this kid is, his ribs can be easily seen under his tight black shirt.

"I've decided you'll stay with me and by brother Rin with us in our dormitory." Yukio says suddenly. "I'll have to speak with the Mephisto first, but it should be fine. You'll behave and attend classes with Rin so he can keep an eye on you."

"What?" I whine. "Why can't you watch the kid, I'm always busy."

"But I like you!" Yuta announces, hands grasping my left arm. "Besides, he's a jerk." He points to Yukio.

"Oh, I know."

Yukio fixes me with a look and I just shrug. "I'm busier than you, so just deal with it Rin. It's that or I kill him now because of suspicion.

"Ugh, FINE!"

"Really?" Yuta squeals excitedly, then looks up to me with admiring eyes. "Yay, I get to stay with my new big brother!"

"I never agreed to that…"

***LINE BREAK***

As class ends and Yuta is forced to leave my side, I sigh in relief. "Hope the kid can handle himself for a day…"

P.E. is next again. Today we are training with the Leapers (the giant frogs that can read people's minds) and I'm once again partnered with Bon.

"Hey, no hard feelings if you lose." He boasts as he stretches.

"You do understand this isn't a race…"

Bon narrows his eyes tauntingly. "Doesn't mean I can't beat you demon-boy!"

I smirk at him. "Oh it is on now!" We both take running positions, waiting for our teacher to start the race.

"Ready? Set! Go!" A gun's blast signals us to run and we take off.

We run for a long time, since only when one of us falls marks the end. After about eight laps I can see Bon getting visibly tired, slowing down slightly and taking larger breathes. I'm slowing down partially too, but I'm not as exhausted as him.

"This is getting kind of boring." I muse loudly, enough for Bon to hear.

"What are you rambling on about?" He gasps as he runs.

"I said all this running boring! You know I've been training with Shura and running isn't all that strenuous for me anymore. I could probably go for another fifteen minutes before I'm in the tired state you are." I answer coolly, watching his face get red with rage and embarrassment.

"Whatever Okumaru, just shut it!"

I'm about to reply when I hear our teacher bellowing in the background.

"What are you doing kid? Get off the Leaper, its dangerous!"

Bon and I hear the chain holding the Leaper being pulled back and we halt our little race. We both turn around slowly to see our classmates looking towards our right. Our eyes follow their looks and we see a certain boy we know standing on a Leaper with a smile on his face.

"Oh its fine, I'm strong enough to beat this thing up if it attacks." Yuta says sweetly and innocently.

Everyone sweat-drops and I just jump up to where he is. He looks at me and cocks his head questioningly when frown at him.

"What?"

"Yuta," I say dangerously, "why aren't you with my brother? You don't start classes today and you were supposed to be talking with the Principle and listen to what Yukio told you to do. Why are you here interrupting class?"

"Weeeellll, our talk with that Sir Pheles was short and Yukio told me to stay in your dorm all day but I decided not to because he's a big jerk so I wandered around until I found you and decided to make a dramatic entrance because I was feeling playful and I actually feel like rhyming." He explains in one long breath. "I like to rhyme, it's fun every time."

"Dude, I know you just got here and all, but if you don't behave and listen to my brother you will be killed. You obviously don't know how to act around others or how to handle things since you like to kill and only take orders from this 'Mistress' person. I can understand that you aren't grasping the situation and I can't be angry at you—ARE YOU LISTENING?"

My suddenly loud and angry voice makes Yuta glance up from where he was daydreaming. "Huh? Oh yeah, of course I was… so what's up with you? You sure can run."

"OH MY EFFING HEAD, IT HURTS!" I scream in frustration, my friends all nodding in agreement from a few feet away on the ground. Yuta is off daydreaming again when I reach for his tail. Grabbing it swiftly and jumping off of the oversized frog I pull him with me to the ground near my classmates.

"OW! Rin, don't you know how much that hurts?" He says angrily and yanks my tail.

"OW! Of course I do idiot!" I tighten my grip on his tail.

"OW! Stop it! Let go of my tail!" Yuta then clamps his teeth onto mine.

"SHIT! Aw man, that hurt like hell!" The two of us are now fighting, grabbing, yanking, and biting each other's tails and growling. This goes on for at least five minutes.

Finally Shima and Bon break us up, Shima with his arms wrapped around my waist and Bon with a cold pair of hands on Yuta's shoulders.

"You know Rin," Shima whispers into my ear, "he acts a bit like you."

"AW HELL NO!" I say and turn around to face my boyfriend, a hand on my hip. "You did not just say that—"

I'm broken off when Shima rams his lips into mine, making me forget about my anger. We kiss for a few seconds and pull away, my eyes still wide from me being caught off guard.

"Well, um, yeah I… okay, maybe just a little bit." I stutter.

"Oh gosh, my big brother is gay? Oh how this just makes my day." Yuta laughs from where he is still being held in place by Bon.

"Oh shut up kid, go find Yukio or else." I warn.

"Or else what, hmm?" He asks cockily.

"Or else I'll set you on fire with my flames then put them out with holy water!"

He gulps and nods hastily. "Whatever you say!" He chuckles nervously and then runs off.

"Oh man," I whine, rubbing my sore tail. "How am I going to get used to this?"

***LINE BREAK***

(author: I won't be updating for 2 days, just so you all know. I have writer's block, sort of… trying to remember the plot I originally had for this story. Now I have to remember to put Shima x Rin in perspective and I have an OC villain (do you guys know who? I bet you don't!) and I need time to write everything out since I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the more to come!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Thank you Yazu-Jud for reviewing, I'll try to be more descriptive from now on… well, not this chpt since it was hastily thrown together. I'm trying to figure out where I should go with this story and this chpt was like an experiment. I will try to be more descriptive though. :) ALSO: Do you guys like Yuta? Is he annoying? Adorable? Dumb? I need TRUTHFUL answers because I have ideas for him that could make him a minor character or could lead to character death. OPINIONS PLEASE? And lastly, I sadly say that I will have to cut my 1 chpt a day, to 1 chpt every 2 days. I'm sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

One day later…

"I can't take it anymore! Yukio, this damn kid is driving me insane!" I scream at him when Yuta leaves class and we're alone. "He hasn't left my side, he keeps rhyming almost everything he says, and last night he interrupted my date with Shima! We were watching a movie in the Rec. room and Yuta scared the shit out of us when he jumped out from nowhere! Shima has been handling the fact that I have to watch him, but sooner or later he'll break up with me if we can't get some alone time!"

Yukio sighs. "I understand that Rin… sort of, but no one else is going to watch him. I already told you if you don't do it then he'll be executed. Mephisto doesn't completely trust him."

I groan in frustration. "Why not? He's been a perfect little 'gentle-demon' as that freak says and hasn't harmed anyone yet. There's no need for me to watch him!"

"Rin, it has hardly been a day. If you can't handle this little 'gentle-demon' then take it up with Mephisto, not me."

***LINE BREAK***

The next day I am so happy when our class gets assigned a mission.

"We'll be taking a train to Amity. ((author: I made it up because I was lazy.))" Yukio explains. "It's a small town that lives off a large lake, which is the main attraction. For the last few weeks however, there have been sites of two ghosts. They are much like the one that inhabited the amusement park, but actually cause harm to people. Witnesses say they drag people swimming under the water and knock down children's sandcastles. It may not seem like a huge deal, but they kick large amounts of sand into infant's eyes and even bury them up to their heads. One child almost died from suffocating. What's worse is that they go for the loners, and if you take your eyes off of someone for a second, they will be a victim."

"When do we leave?" Eye Brows asks.

Yukio smiles. "Right away."

As we are making our way out of the room, I walk beside my brother. "So who else is coming?"

"Shura is already on the bus, but Kuro isn't coming, since you have to watch Yuta."

"Aw come on." I whine, pointing to where the kid is skipping in front of us. "You can do it for once, can't you?"

"No Rin, and besides," Yukio gives me a sly grin. "You can get your revenge on him."

"How?" I shoot him a confused look.

"You'll see."

***LINE BREAK***

After a long bus ride in which we had to spend the night on it cramped, everyone is woken up by a professional looking Yukio.

"Okay everyone, we are almost at the beach! I want you all to take turns changing into your generic swimsuits I've given you and get ready to have some fun. The ghosts won't come out unless they sense you all having a good time." He then turns to Yuta. "Yuta, we're going to use you as the main bait."

I wait for him to protest so I can laugh, but instead the kid jumps up and does a fist-pump in the air. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

"You're happy about being bait?" Konekomaru questions, startled by his positive reaction.

"Yeah, time to kick some ass!"

Bon gives him a hard stare. "Aren't you a little young to be swearing?"

"Actually," Shima interrupts, "it's not a swear word. Swear words consist of fu—"

I quickly place a hand over his mouth and shush him. "Dude, no swearing around the kid!"

Shima rolls his eyes and I remove my hand from his face. "Okay girlfriend."

"I already apologized, so why do you keep calling me girlfriend?" I burst, wanting to strangle him. He forgave me last night!

"Because you look cute when you're angry."

"Aww~" Shiemi and Yuta gush as my face turns slightly pink.

Placing my hands to my temples I begin rubbing them, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?"

Suddenly a voice that could raise the dead booms loudly and demandingly over everyone on the bus. "EVERYBODY PUT YOUR EFFING BATHING SUITS ON THIS INSTANT BEFORE I SLICE YOU INTO TINY PIECES FOR WAKING ME UP!" Shura screams, looking seriously pissed off.

We all yelp in reply or nod uneasily then get dressed, girls in black one-pieces and boys in swim trunks.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Oh my gosh I am having so much fun!" Yuta yells obnoxiously from where he is building a sand castle. Everyone else is situated to help him once the ghosts show. Shura lies in a lawn chair under an umbrella, Yukio is lying down on a beach towel reading, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Eye Brows, and the Ventriloquist kid are pretending to swim, Bon is just lounging around, and I'm lying contentedly I'm Shima's lap near the shoreline.

"We have a while to just relax before the ghosts show, right?" Shima asks his question with his chin resting on my head.

"Yep…" I answer, shifting slightly. Shima is sitting up in the sand cross legged as I kind of lie down with my back pressed up against his chest. Where his skin touches it's like it's on fire. His breathing is like beautiful music and I don't want to move, ever. The way we just meld together makes us both want to just sit there for ages.

"Rin, did I ever tell you how absolutely adorable you are?" Shima whispers. This closeness makes my body heat up and causes a blush to rise to my face.

"Twice. Did I ever tell you how much I love your sexy pink hair?" I say somewhat sarcastically, a hand of mine stroking his face softly as he runs a hand through my hair.

~From afar, Shura is giggling and talking to Yukio about his gay brother, motioning to the passionate scene before them.

Shiemi's eyes widen at the cute site.

Eye Brows distinctly looks away, not really sure how to feel.

Bon and Konekomaru gape at them, but they don't notice since they're in their own little world.

Yuta pays no attention as he walks over to Bon, who is holding a bag of snacks.

And the Ventriloquist kid just glances at them, making his puppet say, "What homos."~

Shima chuckles at my sarcasm, which causes me to mimic him. My tail swishes in the sand beside me, in a slow way that shows I'm content on such a nice day…

"AHH!"

We both spring apart, him grabbing his staff and me grabbing my Katana from the sand. The two of us turn towards the noise just to see Yuta splashing in the water like a maniac. I walk over to Bon, who is standing near the water with a funny look on his face.

"I should have known…"

"What happened?" I ask, noticing the exasperation in Bon's eyes.

"I give the kid ONE gummy-worm and all hell breaks loose."


	11. Chapter 11

(I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***Line Break***

After twenty minutes of fun in the sun, I make my way over to my brother. He's reading his book intently, but still hears me approaching.

"What is it?"

"Where are these two evil ghosts you told us about?"

He shrugs. "How should I know? Where is Yuta by the way?"

"He's swimming." I point to where he is paddling around like a dog joyously.

"Well keep a watch on him, it's been almost half an hour and that's when most of the attacks started occurring."

"Okay…" I sigh and walk back over to the towel I brought.

Two minutes later, Yuta screams.

Everyone, who had previously been lying on the sand relaxing, now gets up and runs to the shoreline, watching as Yuta swims for the shore. There is little panic in his orange eyes as a ghost of about thirty chases him over the water.

"Hey everyone, the ghost is right behind me!" He shouts.

"We see that…" I mutter before wielding my Katana, blue flames dancing around my body freely. From beside me I notice Bon's left eye twitch, but otherwise appear calm. Mentally, I breathe a sigh of relief. Looks like he does trust my ability to control myself.

"Come back here boy!" The apparition yells as Yuta jumps out of the water onto land. "I just wanted to play with you in private!"

"Um, EWW?" We comment, every one of us taking what he said in a bad, _bad _way.

The ghost appears unfazed and lunges for Yuta. Yuta starts to run in circles laughing at how slow the 'old fart' couldn't catch him. Everyone just sort of stands around, since the kid seems to be having a good time.

That is, until he jumps on my back.

As the ghost rushes for us, I begin to run. "Kid, why did you jump on my back?" I ask angrily.

"Well," he muses innocently, "I got tired of running and remembered how awesome you were at it yesterday and thought, 'hey, he can take over'. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," I grumble.

My feet squish in the sand as I sprint across the beach. Behind me I hear my brother's gun hammering out bullet after bullet at the ghost. _Hurry it up Yukio, I haven't got all day!_

"Crap!" I yell as a second ghost, much like the other one except for it being a woman, materializes from out of nowhere before me.

I halt where I am and look back and forth between the two ghosts.

"Hey Yuta, looks like you're done for."

"What?"

That's when I heave Yuta off my back and throw him with my full strength at the lady ghost. He screams as he pivots through the air, but as he's doing so the lady smiles and turns her attention to him.

Perfect.

With her attention off of me I rush at her. She lets out a high pitch screech as my Katana catches her in the arm. She floats back and for a moment I'm confused. I sheath my Katana and blink in wonder. What is she…?

WHAM!

Two boney little feet imbed in my back and send me to the ground with a ton of force. I land face-first in the sand and pain immediately flares up in my eyes, grains of sand getting into them. When the weight on my back lifts, I sit up shakily, resting on my knees as I dare to open my sand invaded eyes.

I open them, but see nothing but blurs.

I stand up unsteadily and feel a tap on my shoulder. "You okay Rin?" Shiemi's voice asks.

"I got a crap-load of sand in my eyes when somebody landed on me." _But I threw him in the first place, so I guess it's my fault too_, I think. I then turn to where Shiemi's voice had come from and notice more blurs. "Hey, did you guys get the ghosts?"

"Sure did." Shura answers as her blurry face gets close to mine. "Hmm… you need to get to an eye wash buddy; your eyes are all red and irritated. There should be one in the bathrooms for emergencies."

I'm about to take a step, when I realize two things. One; I don't know where the bathrooms are, and two; even if I did, I can't see.

"Hey Shima? Wanna be a good boyfriend and lead me to the bathroom?" I ask and wave an arm out for him to grab.

"Sure thing sexy!" He says happily as he drags me away. "You know, I should complement you in public more often. The strange looks I get are funnier every time!"

I laugh in response. "You do that."

A door creaking indicates we made it to the bathroom. "Hey Rin, there's an eye-wash in the corner." Shima leads me to it and I feel for the nozzle.

Cold water hits my face and I flinch. Hesitantly I open my eyes and they sting as the water hits them, but after a moment I pull away and my eyes feel fine. I shake my head like a dog to get the water semi-off of me and open my eyes, relieved that I can see.

"You okay now?" Shima asks as he wipes the water I shook on him off his face and turns off the eye-wash.

"Sure am, thanks for helping me out."

He bats his eye brows at me. "_Anything_ for you Rin~" He then wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind me as we exit the bathroom. My heart beats slightly faster at this contact, me feeling a nice warmth since we're both kind of shirtless. He's still attached to me like that when I meet up with everyone on the beach.

"Aren't we supposed to leave now and report back?" I question.

Shura gives me a sly grin. "It's hardly after noon, so I'm gunna lie and say it tools longer than expected. Who knows when the next time we'll be able to go to the beach, especially without crowds?"

I copy her grin. "Shura, you're officially bad ass."

"What, wasn't I already?" She fake scoffs with a smile then walks back to her beach chair.

"My love demon~" Shima sings, "wanna go swimming with me?"

Everyone still standing around sweat-drops while I just feel embarrassed. I shrug him off and look him in the eye. "Shima, I can handle you calling me sexy or whatever the hell you call me, but NOT your love demon!"

He gives me puppy dog eyes and pouts at me.

"No."

His sparkling eyes begin to tear, and I feel my heart accelerating.

"No…"

"Don't do it Rin!" Yuta says firmly from beside me. "You gotta fight the 'look' or you will forever be bound by that nickname!"

"He's right you know." Bon cuts in.

"I know… Shima, the answer is no."

His light brown, almost honey colored eyes and quivering lip finally get me.

"ALRIGHT, JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I beg and drop to my knees in defeat, my hands hanging loosely at my sides.

Yukio and Eye Brows just start cracking up.

"Shima," Yukio says in between laughter, "could you do that to get him to do his homework?"

My boyfriend just shakes his head and nonchalantly waves a hand as if it was nothing. "Naw, that's my special look that lets me get my way with him only. Isn't that right my love demon?" He bats his lashes one more time.

"Whatever…"

"I could have thought of even worse and more demeaning names you know."

Shit, he has a point.


	12. Chapter 12

(Thank you 'The Forever Young One' for reviewing! Um, this chpt and the next one will be pointless, but after that I promise to get back to the main plot… which is still pending. But it'll get better soon, I guarantee. I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"I. Am. So. Bored." I whine, banging my head against my desk repeatedly.

Yukio had assigned to us an essay, which was fairly easy even for me, and we still had ten minutes for class to get out. You know that feeling where you just have no way to entertain yourself? That's what I'm feeling at the moment.

"Stop that Rin," four eyes says, "you shouldn't be losing the very few brain cells you have."

"Blah blah blah…"

"This is why you're the girl!" Shima calls from across the room.

I stop slamming my head against my desk and narrow my eyes at him. "WHATEVER!"

Konekomaru starts laughing at that. "You're just digging yourself in deeper Rin."

"Huh?"

"You're proving his point. 'Whatever' is a word girls use."

Eye Brows scoffs indignantly while Shiemi frowns. "That's a bit sexist you know."

"Sorry…"

"Well, you guys can say whatever you want, but—" I stop, remembering something. "Hey, today is Thursday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?" Eye Brows asks irritably. "Oh yeah, we having another party tonight?"

"Not a party," Yukio corrects, "a get together among friends. But what will we do tonight? It'd be boring if we played the same games again."

From afar, we all see fire coming off of Shima, who is chuckling darkly. "Don't underestimate my partying skills." At the moment, he looks more like a demon than I do with my sword unsheathed.

"Shima, calm down!" I say, Bon dumping his water bottle on his head to douse the flames.

"Everyone," Bon announces, "you've just met Dark Shima."

((author: he's not really a demon, but it was supposed to be a funny anime moment, lol))

***LINE BREAK***

"Hmm…" I'm currently in the kitchen making cupcakes (dammit I am girly) and am frosting them for our get together. It's about six thirty and we agreed to meet at seven in the Rec. room. Of course Yukio had asked if I could make something, and chocolate cupcakes _are_ delicious. But for some odd reason, I feel restless. I look back to the cupcakes, which are now frosted and all aligned on a tray neatly. Then I look to the half-filled container of chocolate frosting in my hand.

"Hmm…"

"Hi-ya Rin!" Yuta says as he bursts through the double doors of our kitchen. "Oh, cupcakes!" His eyes go round as he reaches for one.

I quickly slap his hand away. "No, you have to wait until later." I look at the frosting again and smile. "Hey Yuta, wanna help me with something?"

The hurt look on his face turns into a devil grin as I whisper him my plan.

This 'get together' would be very enjoyable.

***EPIC LINE BREAK* (yeah, it's so awesome it's epic!)**

_**(No-one's Point of View)**_

As Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru round the corner of the building, they see Shiemi and Izumo heading in the same direction.

"Hi." Shiemi says with a small wave. They all greet each other and make their way into Okumaru's dorm. After walking down a long hall, they notice Shura and Yukio standing in front of the door of the rec. room. At first the Exwires ((author: did I spell it right?)) are curious to why they're just standing there, until they see the horrified looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Bon asks loudly, but he doesn't need an answer. There is a dark red substance on the ground in front of the door, leaking out from the inside.

Blood.

Yukio the grabs the door handle and pulls it open. Inside the room it is dark, so nothing seems out of the ordinary. He reaches a hand out to flick up the light switch. The next thing everyone hears is a gasp.

Lifelessly lying on the floor in front of them is Rin, his once white shirt now a brownish-red with his blood. His eyes are closed and there is a puddle of blood around him. He must have just been injured, since he wasn't pale and was still breathing.

And crouching in front of him, blood on his face and claws, is Yuta.

"Oh my gosh." Yukio says, reaching for a gun that isn't there. He had left it up in his room beforehand.

Right then, everyone's faces in mute horror, Rin sit up and smiles at them all.

"Got-cha!"

"W-what?" Most of them stutter, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

Rin stands up and wraps an arm around a now grinning Yuta. "I just pranked you."

"Yeah, Rin and I set this up to scare you! He made some fake blood out of chocolate syrup and some other stuff and we devised a plan to scare you all." Yuta explains proudly.

"I got the idea after making cupcakes. Chocolate frosting reminded me of this dream I had. I was eating frosting out of a bowl with a knife, but it looked like blood. So after taking the idea I just put some fake blood together and wa-la; mock horror film."

Everyone is silent until Shura bursts out laughing.

"Oh wow," she comments, wiping a tear off her eye. "You got me good demon-boy."

After that everyone begins to laugh, until Rin and Yuta finally realize something.

"Shit…" Rin curses silently.

"What?" Yukio questions, eyes drawn in concern.

"I forgot to think this through. Now my shirts ruined and I'm all sticky, not to mention the kid here." Rin motions to Yuta, who is also frowning. "I got the floor dirty as well…" He suddenly groans loudly. "I don't wanna pick it up!"

That's when an eccentric Blackie runs into the room, sniffing wildly and eyes looking glazed.

"YUM!" He screams in Rin's mind. Blackie then starts inhaling all the chocolate off the floor, like it was the nectar of life (which it may as well be with Rin's cooking skills).

"Blackie!" Rin calls sharply. "You can't have chocolate… can you?"

"Sure I can!" Blackie replies as he's finishing up.

"You're so lucky the floor is pretty clean." Yukio murmurs, a hand on his temple.

When the floor is entirely clean, Blackie turns his head to Rin and Yuta ever so slowly. There is a glint in his eyes not many have seen.

"Blackie, don't you dare." Rin warns, his arms raised in defense as he takes a step back.

Without warning Blackie launches himself at Rin, who is… begging for his life?

"Nonononono, stop it Blackie!" He shouts to no avail. "It tickles!" Blackie doesn't listen. "HAHAHAHAHAHA-F-FINE-HAHAHAHA-J-JUST TAKE THE SHIRT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" In one ditch effort he throws Blackie off and hurriedly takes off his chocolate soaked shirt and throws it at the cat. He only sighs in relief when Blackie picks it up in his mouth and drags it away somewhere.

"That was unpleasant…" Rin mutters.


	13. Chapter 13

(I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

After Yuta and I clean up and hurriedly get dressed, it's seven thirty.

"Sorry we made you guys wait." I apologize as we walk into the Rec. room. That's when I notice Shura and Bon arguing about something.

"Oh, we weren't waiting so much on you as them." Shima points to the two. "We decided we'd just watch a scary movie for tonight and they're fighting over which one we should watch.

"I say Final Destination 5!" Bon shouts.

"And I say we watch The Orphan!" Shura growls back.

"Final Destination!"

"The Orphan!"

"Paranormal Activity 2?" I interrupt.

"NO!" They shout together, then yell at each other for that.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Yukio says, then grabs Final Destination 2 from a shelf and places it in the DVD player. "We're watching this, so deal with it or leave!"

…

"Oh, I made him angry again!" Shura giggles, but sits down on the couch that is located a few feet away from the TV. "Popcorn me!"

"I made cupcakes…"

"Cupcake me!" She corrects and holds her hand out expectantly.

I roll my eyes but fetch one for her as everyone settles down on the couch or on the floor. After grabbing a cupcake for me and Shima, we settle down together on the floor. Once again he is sitting up, with his back resting up against the side of the couch, while I lie back against his chest.

Shura whistles but we ignore her, focusing on the now starting movie.

It starts off eerily calm, then the disaster strikes. Since I love horror films I smile inwardly. Shima however, wraps his arms around me so tight that I find it difficult to breathe.

"Hey, Shima? I love you and all, but you're going to suffocate me to death if you don't loosen your grip slightly." I say softly.

His grip becomes more comfortable and he chuckles nervously. "Sorry, I'm so glad this isn't about bugs," he shivers, "that would be a whole lot worse."

I can't help but laugh. "I agree."

The movie continues and Shima is calmer. When the first of the group 'that cheated death' dies, Shiemi, Konekomaru, Yukio, and he scream. Shura, Yuta, and I however, start laughing maniacally.

"Hahahahaha, that had to hurt!" Shura giggles, pointing at the screen as another person dies a gruesome death.

"W-what is wrong with you people?" Shiemi asks, her eyes covered with her hands as a character's body is being ripped open.

"Nothing," I answer innocently. "It's not real, so why should I be scared? And if it's not scary, why can't it be funny? That's my logic."

Just about everyone in the room rolls their eyes.

"Now you start using your head." Bon 'tch's while Eyebrows nods in agreement.

"Whatever~" I draw out the word as I shake my head and roll my eyes.

Yuta bursts out laughing at this. "Oh my freaking gosh big brother, if that wasn't girly I don't know what is!" He is now on the floor practically hyperventilating, the others in the room now all chuckling or laughing under their breath.

I open my mouth to comment, but Shima just places a soft hand over it.

"Don't," he whispers, "you'll only make it worse."

***LINE BREAK***

After spending the weekend cramming for beginning of the week tests and doing loads of homework, it is Monday once again. At snail's pace I brush my teeth and get dressed, making it to class with more than five minutes to spare. As I take my seat I yawn and put my head on my desk, determined to get a few more minutes of rest.

A minute passes without interruption, before a bad feeling forms in the pit of my stomach. Yuta _always_ interrupts me when I'm trying to take a nap.

In a flash I stand up and look around the room. Shiemi notices my movements and asks hesitantly what's wrong.

"Hey guys," I announce worriedly, "anybody seen Yuta?"

***LINE BREAK***

((author: I don't own The Orphan, Paranormal Activity 2, or Final Destination 5 (which isn't even out yet, lol, but I can't wait till it is!)) Also, REVIEW pretty please? I haven't got input in a while now… *sad face*


	14. Chapter 14

(Thank you lots for reviewing Alice, GoddessWarrior, XTAIGAX, Shieru-chan, and Dawny :D Yuta is an OC, so you all know. Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

Each one of my friends answer with a negative and I feel anxiety creeping into me. My eyes widen and I feel my breath hitch in my throat. Sure the kid is a pain in the ass, but that doesn't mean I want him to be in mortal danger…

My brother decides then to enter the room. "Class, get out your text books and… Rin, what's wrong?" He asks as he notices my frozen figure, voice laced with deep concern.

"Yukio, please tell me you know where Yuta is?" I plead, closing my eyes as I wait for an answer.

"…No…" He walks over to me as I let out a tortured groan. "We all need to go look for him _right now_."

Within moments everyone in class is searching the school grounds for Yuta, in exception of Takara who fell asleep before class had even started.

Everyone takes off in a different direction, me heading down towards the dorm complexes. After a few minutes I curse at the weather, since the already cloudy sky grows darker. Instead of it looking like it is eight in the morning it looks like it's late at night. Of course, I think, it's just my luck for this to happen.

After I'm done searching the inside of the dormitories, it begins to drizzle.

"Shit." I mumble at I search the back of Yukio and I's dorm. Still nothing.

"Dammit!" I yell in frustration. "Where could the kid b—"

Suddenly a gut wrenching screams surfaces in the air, making me freeze and my tail bristle in fear. Just as it dies out another one begins, except this one is a plea for help.

"Somebody help!" The voice I recognize as Shiemi cries out from near the edge of the school grounds. Not hesitating a second I sprint towards the sound of her voice, noticing as Konekomaru beats me and stops a few feet away from Shiemi's sobbing form. Her tear stained face is pale and her eyes are wide as she points shakily at an alley between two school buildings.

Konekomaru's jaw drops as I make my way to them. "What is it?" I ask, my voice sounding terrified.

With one turn of the head I see a site that makes me double over.

Lying in a puddle of dark scarlet blood is a small body. Its clothes are torn and ripped as if a tiger had been stalking around. The figure is pale and lifeless, multiple lacerations and injuries letting the blood drain from its body. There are particularly large cuts on the body's right shoulder, chest, and leg, not to mention that one of its arms is twisted at an awkward angle, its ankle looks like a big bruise, and its _tail_ appears to be almost snapped in two. The worst feature is the smiley face carved into the figures face, looking as if this whole scene was funny.

"Oh my god." I gasp as I land on my knees, grasping my head tightly as I hear the rest of my friends and my brother approach. Scarcely I hear their gasps and cursing, but all I can do it stare wide-eyed at the poor figure before me.

"Yuta…"

I run forward and crouch over my friend. My eyes are rimmed with tears as I clutch the lifeless body of my friend to my chest, not caring if his blood got on me.

"I'm so sorry…" I sob. "If I-I had watched you more c-carefully, then-n this wouldn't h-h—"

"**I'm not dead, baka." **

The moment I hear his voice my eyes roll into the back of my head and I black out.

***LINE BREAK* (No P.O.V.)**

Rin suddenly falls backwards onto the ground unconscious.

Yukio, being a pharmacist, quickly gains his bearings and surveys the still living, but barely, Yuta.

His eyes waver from Rin as he shakily stands up on his feet. Gasps of shock are heard from behind Yukio as he quietly looks over Yuta. "You have three broken ribs, ligaments torn in your shoulder, a deep cut on your stomach and left leg, not to mention a broken arm, fractured ankle, all the minor cuts, and your _tail broke_. You've lost over half the blood in your body and someone carved a freaking smiley face into your cheek. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Yuta looks at him with dull orange eyes. "Mistress came…" he answers in a hoarse whisper.

The next thing he says chills everyone to the bone.

"And she's coming for big brother next."

***LINEBREAK***

(author: I'm not so sure if that was supposed to be a BUM BUM BUM scary moment, but I still wrote it… I'm so confused on what to do with this story. *face-palm* Obviously 'Mistress' is going to come in soon, so that'll be fun! …y-e-a-h… *hides in corner of woe* I'm so hyper right now!)


	15. Chapter 15

(Once again thank you all for reviewing, and I didn't know you all love Yuta so much. As for what's wrong with Yukio (the anger from before), you'll find out this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

I wake up screaming, "Oh my god you're alive!" before I realize I'm lying in bed with a bandaged Yuta beside me.

The natural reaction to calmly get out of bed and figure out what happened doesn't reach me as I fall off my bed with a loud _thump._

"Rin, please be a bit quieter." My brother sighs from where he sits on a chair near his desk. He looks tired and worn out, so I decide to listen for once.

"What happened?"

He turns to me and explains, "You fainted the moment Yuta told you he was alive. Bon and Shima dragged you here while Shiemi and I patched Yuta up." He casts a gaze at the sleeping boy. "Since he's a half-demon like you, meaning one human parent and one demonic parent, most of his minor cuts are gone. Since he's not nearly as powerful as you however, it'll take a few days until he's able to come back to class. He had three broken ribs, but they're mostly healed by now. A few ligaments in his shoulder are still tender, so be careful of that. The deep cuts on his stomach and leg are almost gone, but his broken arm and fractured ankle are going to be hurting for a few days. And his tail was snapped clean it two. I had to ask Mephisto about that, and it seems that a demons tail, if caused extensive damage to, can be rendered nerveless. His tail is fixed now, but it won't respond to him anymore."

"Wait, what do you mean it won't respond to him anymore?" I question, my own tail twitching by me side.

My brother simply points to my tail. "His can't move involuntarily anymore, meaning it's lifeless. The bright side is it can't feel pain either…"

"This is horrible! So I could just cut it off without him feeling it? It's just dead weight?" I burst. "Damn, if only I had kept a better eye on him…"

My brother looks at me, and then sighs once again. "It wasn't your fault Rin, so get over it. Just be happy he's alive." He says with anger.

"Gosh four eyes, what's got you so pissy?"

Suddenly Yukio is wiping off his face as tears suddenly spring out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He stares at me meekly. "Oh Rin, what if that was you?"

***LINE BREAK* **

After Yukio and I finish talking about what happened, he leaves to continue teaching classes. (It's only about one A.M.) Shima stopped over before I had woken up to deliver todays homework so I wouldn't have to leave the dorm. Long story short, I'm stuck in my room with a fatally injured demon while I do loads of homework. Fun? No. Annoying? I'd say a little.

After about two hours of reading and studying, I hear a groan. I immediately rush to Yuta's side, where he is sitting up looking deathly pale.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He glares weakly. "Just _peachy_ bro."

"Sorry, standard question."

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I get it." Then his gaze falls to his tail, which is lying eerily still on his lap. He stares at it for a moment, then starts crying.

For a moment I'm shocked, but then I awkwardly wrap my arms around him as he sobs into my chest.

"Rin…" He says, slightly muffled from my shirt. "It hurts so much… and, and my tail won't move!"

I gingerly pick it up and I feel that it's ice cold, whereas mine is usually room temperature or warm.

"Yeah, I know it sucks, but at least you're still alive." I offer.

"Uh-huh…" He pulls away and flops back onto my bed, wincing slightly. "I'm just so glad she didn't go after you…" Then he meets my eyes guiltily. "Rin, I have to tell you something… I've been lying to you."

"Huh?" I ask, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You know how I said I forgot who my target was? How I didn't know this was an exorcist school? That was all made up. I'm really sorry for lying to you."

"Then what's the truth? Is your name even Yuta or is that a lie too?" I question with a hint of anger in my voice.

He cringes and looks at me hurt. "No… I just, I'll explain everything. But you need to get everyone here, or at least Shura and your brother."

My eyes are still narrowed, but I can feel my anger deflating. "Fine, Yukio and my classmates are going to be here at about four away to visit you anyway. I'll text Shura and tell her to join us." Yuta nods. After a few seconds of silence, I speak again. "Can I still trust you?"

"W-what?" Yuta stutters in shock, looking at me incredulously.

"Can I still trust you?" I repeat.

I can tell he's thoroughly confused by the look on his face. Surprise, confusion, sadness, and finally happiness flashes in his eyes before he answers in a strong voice, "Yes you can big brother."

***LINE BREAK***

(Author: I'm so sorry these last few chapters have been shorter… I've been and will be busy for a long time now but I WILL UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY. I promise!) *smiles*


	16. Chapter 16

(Thank you to those who reviewed! And off topic, isn't it just FUN to be stuck at Band Camp during a tornado? Lol, it was actually kind of funny… um, nevermind! Disclaimer: I don't own Blue exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"I've got something to tell you all." Yuta says from where he sits on my bed. His legs are hanging off the mattress and his tail lies limply beside him. He kneads his hands nervously in his lap, noticing the looks from all of my classmates and Shura. (Obviously not Takara, but you get the picture.)

"What?" Bon asks with a hint of uneasiness.

"First I'd like to say sorry. I lied when I said I didn't know this was an exorcist's school. I lied when I said I forgot who my target was… and I lied when I said it wasn't Rin." Yuta admits, looking a bit tired. "But before you can call me a traitor, I lied for the better. Maybe I should just explain…"

"Why _didn't_ you kill Rin?" Yukio asks unemotionally when Yuta trails off.

"At first I was playing innocent because I knew I'd be killed if I just went and attacked him, either by him or any of you guys. Mistress instructed me to gain your trust and then kill him," he points to me, "when I got the chance. To tell you the truth, right when I got here something was different. Usually when I go to kill my target, they're alone. But Rin always had someone with him. After the first day I had started feeling guilty, seeing all the friends you have when I never had any. Then we went on the mission to the beach, where I jumped on Rin to get the ghosts to chase him so I maybe wouldn't have to kill him. But then I landed on him after he threw me and I felt super bad when sand got in his eyes." He stops a moment to look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't apologize earlier, but Mistress doesn't like it when I show weakness and she has connections to where she may have been watching me at the time." He takes a deep breath. "Continuing, after that I pretty much gave up on killing Rin. But then early this morning Mistress came to check on me and how I was doing. I told her that this mission was impossible… and it didn't faze her. So as punishment she beat me up or as she calls it, 'obedience training'. I think she went a bit far breaking and ruining my tail though… but she still expects me to kill Rin."

There is silence after that.

I'm not sure what to think. I mean, the kid lied but it didn't affect anyone but him. He obviously didn't kill me, much even try, and he felt guilty. Still feels guilty from the looks of it. He also said sorry.

Suddenly I hear the cock of a gun, and I see my brother aiming one of his at Yuta's head.

"What the hell four eyes?" I shout, making my way over to him and grabbing his shoulder. "You're not going to shoot the kid!"

He shrugs me off and glares at me. "He was prepared to kill you Rin! I can't take the chance or the stress that he may kill you in the future, so I need to get rid of him first."

"I won't kill him…" Yuta promises quietly. "But if I don't then Mistress will come and do it herself."

Yukio, with the gun still aimed at him, asks, "Do you have any idea when she'll come or any information on how to fight her?"

"Sort of… I expect she'll give me two days to rethink my actions, and then she'll just drop in and attack. I never told you what she looks like, but she's always hidden in a black cloak. As for fighting her… that's complicated. She uses shadows, that's her thing. She manipulates them to give them physical dimensions and the ability to harm people." He motions to himself. "That's how she attacked me. It's dangerous because she can attack from any angle and you never know what tricks she'll pull."

"Any weaknesses?" Konekomaru asks.

"She dislikes light… so Rin's blue flames are a good thing. Also, since he has you guys he has more of a fighting chance."

"That's right; we're going to help him." Bon says firmly before I can interject with the whole 'I'll be okay on my own speech'. Force of habit I guess.

"Thank you for the information," Yukio says, "but—"

And a bang rings out for all to hear.


	17. Chapter 17

(Thank you lojeloce of namimori and my other reviewers for reviewing! You guys make me smile, lol~ I have the weekend coming up so the next chpt will probably be longer and more action, and the plot will finally get going. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

The bullet flies past Yuta's head and hits the wall harmlessly.

"But if you so even pinch my brother, I will shoot you." My brother warns with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I-I understand." Yuta replies, smiling nervously and waving him off.

Shima then walks over to the stunned kid and drapes his arm around his shoulder while laughing. "Wow, now that's the _third_ time you almost died. Come on, that's pretty funny if you ask me."

Yuta rolls his eyes while everyone makes their way out and to their dorm. "Funny for you maybe, but not for me. And Rin," he turns to me, "your brother is terrifying! He needs his guns confiscated or something…"

"He's only terrifying at certain times; otherwise he's a complete and total pushover." I reply.

Suddenly I hear my brother's voice from directly behind me. "I right here Rin."

I pivot myself and give him a bored look. "And your point is…?"

He just sighs and sits down at his desk. Yuta casts a wary glance at him, then lies down in my bed. Shima just looks back and forth at the two, then at his watch.

"You wanna watch a movie in the Rec. room or something?" He offers.

"Hell yeah!" I answer enthusiastically.

"No."

Then I feel a hand on the collar of me shirt pulling me out of the room.

"But Shura!" I whine.

"No buts demon boy, you need to keep up with your training!"

Shima just winks at me as I'm being dragged away. "Have fun my love demon! Love you!"

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! …love you too..."

***LINE BREAK***

The next morning…

"I'm… so… tired!" I wail as I drop myself into my seat. Shura had kept me training till two in the morning and broke my leg… but all I have is a very slight limp now, so no big deal. But my precious sleep, oh how I do miss you!

"RIN!" Yuta says while poking me in the shoulder repeatedly.

"What?"

"Hi!"

"Baka."

"Meanie!"

"You're such a child."

"I _am_ a child, moron."

"You're the moron!"

"—and I'm the boyfriend!" Shima intervenes.

We, meaning Yuta and I, stare at our pink haired friend/boyfriend.

"What? You guys fight like preschoolers. I would say like an old married couple… but I wouldn't want to offend the elderly."

"Jerk." I mumble, but it turns into a yawn.

Yukio walks into class at that moment and tells us to take our homework out. I hand him mine and then proceed to trying to sleep.

"_Rin_." I hear him warn.

"Shut up spotty four eyes. Shura forgot about your talk and kept me up till two this morning and broke my leg, so I am sleeping RIGHT NOW or… I'll think of a threat later." With that I lay my head down in my arms and fall asleep.

***LINE BREAK* (No one's P.O.V.)**

Rin is dead to the world within seconds.

Yukio shakes his head, muttering something about Shura being irresponsible. "Okay class, we'll be doing something different today. We're going to review—"

"Hello Exwires~" A certain oddly dressed man sings as he waltzes into the room.

Everyone groans. Come on, who wouldn't?

"What brings you here today?" Yukio asks professionally.

The Mephisto smirks evilly, or maybe that's just how he smiles. "I have an urgent mission for one of you~ it won't take long, but a ghoul demon seems to be on the loose in the gym and the teacher has been knocked out. The other students ran… so one of you must deal with it~ have fun!" He waves and walks out without another word.

Bon rolls his eyes and volunteers to get rid of it. Shima and Konekomaru go with him for backup, while Yukio just sighs again.

"You know what? I'm too tired to teach, so why don't you guys just relax and outline chapter twelve for today." Yeah, that's nice and relaxing… (Not!) "Oh, and Izumo," he adds, "wake my brother up if you can."

She just scoffs, gets up, and kicks his chair out from underneath him. He falls onto his back and there is a soft _thump_, but surprisingly he's still asleep.

"Um, nevermind…" Yukio says when she's about to kick him.

"Whatever you say."


	18. Chapter 18

(Sorry for the spelling error Chuusei, I'm writing this without a beta or whatever and it slipped my mind. But I'm surprised you noticed, so it's great that you told me, keeps me from making that mistake again. :) Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"So…" I muse while Shura dodges my attack. "Do we have a plan yet?"

"A plan about what?"

I feint left and jab right when she jumps into the air to avoid my attack. "About this Mistress demon or whatever."

"Oh, that plan… I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine. You're going to have the whole class body-guarding you and we'll kill that monster!" She says as she throws me into a wall.

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea how we're going to defeat her, do you?"

"Not a clue."

***LINE BREAK***

The moment I wake up, I feel eyes on me. Groggily I run a hand over my eyes and groan at the thought of waking up. Before I can roll over and try to resume sleeping, a strong hand grips my shoulder.

"Hurry the hell up Okumura, we haven't got all day!"

I let out a scream and narrow my eyes at Bon. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He just sighs and motions to the other people in the room. Yukio, Shima, Konekomaru, Yuta and himself are standing near my bed and looking down at me. "You have to be with someone at all times, so we came in here to get you up so we can get on with our day. Shura, Izumo, and Shiemi are waiting at the classroom, so hurry up and get dressed." After a second, he adds in a menacing tone, "Now."

"Fine…" I grumble as I grab my uniform and slowly shamble into the bathroom. After a few minutes we all depart from the dorm and head to class. Shima and I hold hands on the way, much to his amusement and to my embarrassment.

"We should start skipping too!" He yells happily.

"Why the hell would I skip with you to class?" I question, annoyed.

"Because you're my girlfriend~" He sings.

I cross my arms and glare at him. "There is no way I'm skipping to class."

He puts on a pout. "Please~?"

"In your dreams."

A perverted smile appears on his face that makes me flinch involuntarily. "Oh, we do a lot more than skip to class together in _my_ dreams."

My face heats up as I walk briskly away from the others, who are trying to stifle their laughter. Shima can be such a creep at times, I think. But he's my creep…

We arrive at class and we all sit down. Yukio however doesn't start class after the bell rings because he's too busy trying to get Shura off his desk. I sweat drop. Why does he always argue with her over nothing? He doesn't need his desk that badly… I hope he doesn't have a crush on her, it'd crush Shiemi.

In the midst of their argument, Yuta hops off his chair and walks up to them. I watch them talk to him for a moment, then Yukio stands up straight and goes back to being professional.

"Class," he announces, "we'll be going outside for class today. It's nice and sunny and it'll be better than being cramped inside."

Most of us shrug and grab our books, making our way outside and to the grassy area near the school. There are no clouds in the sky as the sun beats down on us. It's not that hot either, since there's a peaceful breeze that makes it the perfect temperature.

But fate always leads you into a false sense of security, doesn't it?

***LINE BREAK***

As Yukio drones on about plants, plants, and more plants, I tune him out. Why does he talk so much? He must have some rare disease that causes people to talk till the day they lose their voice or something.

Beside me I notice Yuta shaking slightly. He looks paler than normal as he kneads his unfeeling tail.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly, not wanting to draw attention to anyone else.

His bright orange eyes focus on mine instantly. "She's coming, I can feel it. She's so close." Everything about him said 'I'm terrified' and his voice quivered. Sorrow takes place in my heart as I think about the things this kid has gone through. I mean, they couldn't be as bad as watching your father being possessed my Satan and being hated for all of your childhood, right? I sure hope so.

"It's okay," I reassure, "everything is going to be—"

"**Well hello there~"**


	19. Chapter 19

(Thank you IcyIsEverybody'sFool and everyone else for reviewing! This chapter is somewhat angst-filled and not as Rin focused… sorry the OC is taking so much of the spotlight. I didn't mean for him to be such a big deal. Disclaimer, I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

Yuta, after hearing the dangerous but feminine voice ring through the air, shakes like a leaf.

"Ah, my boy, how are you doing this lovely, bright sunny day?" The voice asks as the rest of us look for its source.

Yuta closes his eyes and starts mumbling incoherently while everyone else prepares for battle. Yukio pulls out his guns, Shura and I draw our swords, Bon and Konekomaru tense, Shima holds up his staff, Shiemi summons her familiar as Izumo conjures hers as well. Heck, even Takara gets on the alert.

"You gunna show yourself?" I yell at the direction of the voice.

From the shadows crawling out from the school building a form takes shape. Shadows rise and twist into a human form until a woman (in maybe her thirties) in a dark black shroud steps out from them. We can't see her body very well, but the hood of the shroud is down to reveal long black hair and blood red irises. Horns sprout from her head as well and her nails are sharp deadly claws. Overall, she could strike fear into anyone's heart.

"Happy?" Then she focuses on the small boy beside me. "And Yuta dear, what are you doing sitting around? You were told to kill Mr. Okumura beside you before I came to pick you up. Unless of course, you're disobeying me." Is it possible for eyes to be on fire? Because that's what her eyes begin to do when Yuta nods his head.

"I-I am…" He mutters as he brings his eyes up slowly to look at her. He cringes when he sees them and looks away quickly.

Mistress just shakes her head sadly. "I thought we were done with the obedience training boy, or were you just joking?" She casts a hateful glare at the boy and she continues. "You've been too much trouble lately. All this free thinking and prolonging your missions is making me very disappointed. You have one more chance to make it up to me before I get rid of you."

It takes all I have not to lop her head off. Sure I'd probably miss and get hurt, but this chick is infuriating!

After a few moments of silence, Mistress grows infuriated. "You horrible little boy! I take care of you and this is how you repay me? By turning traitor and backstabbing me? No wonder I don't feel anything towards you other than disgust, who would care for a miserable thing like you?" She preaches loudly. Then she focuses on me. "Or you."

My face scrunches in confusion. What the eff is she talking about? She hates me because I'm Satan's son then? "For your information, plenty on people care about me. I'm not about to listen to the whole 'you're worthless and should just die' speech because you claim no one loves me. Even if everyone hated me, it wouldn't stop me from fighting." I counter. "And what the hell are you saying about the kid here? From what I heard you act more like an abusive drunk than a freaking mother!"

She just frowns and begins inspecting her finger nails. "Hmm, not to be hurt by words kind of boy, are you? I guess this won't be as much fun as I hoped. Yuta was always such fun to toy with, still is." She smiles, as if reminiscing. "But anyhow, since the boy didn't do his job, it seems I have to do it myself."

With blinding speed shadows twist up from her form and are thrown at us like missiles. Heck, they even look like them.

But her plan kind of backfires when they dissipate while making contact with my flames.

"Ha!" I shout, a smug smirk on my face. "You can't touch me with your lame shadows!"

She simply grins. "Shadows are very distracting aren't they?"

"What are you—?"

I clench my teeth together in pain when she suddenly appears from behind and rakes her nails/claws across my back. Before I have the chance to turn and before she can strike again, Yuta jumps onto her and bites her slender hand.

She yelps in surprise while jumping back from me and glaring at Yuta. He had fallen off her the moment she jumped back but was now standing up offensively and shooting daggers at her.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me."

She cackles madly. "Then it's through you I'll go!"

***LINE BREAK***

No one had ever seen Yuta fight before, but hell is he badass. He doesn't have flames like me, but his eyes glow a misty red and his demon features shift into more practical weapons. The horns that usually hide in his hair grow along with his teeth and claws, reminding me of how I must have looked when I went off the deep end. And oh man, no wonder everyone was afraid of me.

"Bring it on!" He growls, voice lower than normal and serious.

Mistress laughs some more. "I'll be sure not to go easy on you boy."

I move to interrupt, but am stopped by my brother.

"Rin, this is their fight. No matter how much this involves you, Yuta needs to do this." He says.

I frown in frustration, staring at the ground. "Fine four eyes, but if the kid dies you are in for it."


	20. Chapter 20

(Thank you cloudyskysrain and Winnett for reviewing! Rin x Shima forevah! XD Warning: This chapter is just a bit gory, at least in my book. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

Mistress uses her hands and commands a tide wave of shadows to rise from the ground. They are about to crash down on Yuta when he suddenly jumps into them. Mistress looks perplexed as he flies out of the now disappearing shadows with a few minor burns on him and springs at her. He flies at her and attempts to scratch her. Sadly, Mistress is a skillful fighter and dodges swiftly again and again. Finally he manages to punch her in the stomach and she flies back a couple feet before lunging for his tail. She digs her nails into it, but appears frustrated when he shows no reaction. That gives him enough time to head-butt her. She growls and grips his tail, proceeding to throw him into the air. Yuta can't do anything but flail as his old master rakes her claws, that are now shrouded and elongated with shadows, across his shoulder and torso. ((author: I recently learned the torso is the chest/stomach area… just so you all know.))

His expression of pain is even visible from the ground as a long deep cut is ripped into him, blood squirting from it like a water fountain. He silently screams as he is punched to the ground by Mistress and creates a small crater in the earth. When the small pillar of dust that appeared is blown away, we see he is covered in red and is still.

Mistress elegantly lands on the ground a few feet away from him laughing. "That was too easy." Then she turns to me. "And you're next little half demon."

***LINE BREAK***

Did she just really kill him? Did she? No, not possible. He's been in three near death experiences and there's no way I'm falling for this again. Then I glance at the kid one more time. But he really looks dead this time… no no no.

Shiemi starts to sob as everyone else's eyes widen. Mistress just seems satisfied.

Rage begins to boil in me, overtaking my senses. "YOU MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOU!"

She flashes a toothy grin. "I'd like to see you try."

My muscles bunch as I rocket at her, my Katana and blue flames stretched out before me. For a moment she looks afraid, but she dodges and punches me in the stomach. The air leaves my lungs but I use her move against her by having my flames travel up her arm. She screams as the flames begin to burn her, but they go out rather quickly when she pushes me into a nearby building.

A few bricks fall on me as I try to get some air in my lungs. From the corner of my vision I can see Yukio and Shiemi running towards Yuta and the others are attacking Mistress. Shura sends her three serpents at the demon as Izumo's familiars distract her by flying around her at high speeds and bite her. Bon's lips also seem to be moving, but with my slightly clouded vision it's hard to tell.

"Ughn…" I groan, and then stand up. Taking a deep breath I pick up my Katana off the ground and hold it tightly.

Mistress automatically notices as I near her and tosses Izumo's familiars and Shura's snakes away. Izumo backs off, but Shura yells 'Kirigakure Demon Sword Technique: Slither' and pulls her sword out of her chest. She screams 'Snakefang' and waves of energy are thrown at her. However, only one hits her, and that's just in the arm.

Mistress growls and sends shadows rushing at Shura, who is thrown back despite her wishes.

"Shura!" I shout as she crashes into Bon, resulting in them both being knocked down. Turning to Mistress with a scowl on my face, I hurl a ball of flames at her with little thought, cracking up the temperature drastically. It hits her in her injured arm, making her even more pissed off.

Not taking a moment to let her recover, I bring my sword down.

***LINE BREAK***

((Sorry it's so short… busy life… On a random note, my high school band 'BNHS' got first place in battle of the bands, YAY!))


	21. Chapter 21

(Thank you Bleach-ed-Na-tsu and my lovely as always reviewers! I'd also like to say this chapter is also a bit gory, but not much… I think. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

My blade is touching her neck slightly, a small stream of black blood pooling around her collar bone and my blade. It would have gone all the way in if it not for her grabbing my Katana with her hand and stopping it mid-swing. It takes all my effort to keep her from pushing me back, but she's also going all out. A line of sweat forms over her eyes, which are narrowed in anger and concentration. My breathing begins to become labored as I try to overpower her. After a moment we meet each other's eyes. And with that one look it's obvious who will win.

Her eyes are a dark crimson, filled to the brim with sorrow and hatred, while mine are ablaze with determination.

Finally I feel a rush of power and push the blade in deeper, her hand now bleeding rapidly. "Why do you want me dead?" I demand before finishing her off.

Her lips pull away from her mouth, revealing sharp teeth twisted in a sneer. "Because young demon, Satan is secretly unnerved with your living. He wants you to suffer, and he wants you _dead._"

That's the last thing she says before she stops struggling and the momentum of my blade ends her life. She disappears in a flurry of ashes and I drop to my knees from exhaustion. Tiredly I put away my demon slaying blade, its job done, and against my bodies wishes stand up.

I feel like crap, I think hazily. I'm sore all over, Satan wants me dead, and Yuta was k—"

"Shit!" I rasp, my throat dry and scratchy from fighting and from overall exhaustion. Despite that I jog over to Shiemi and my brother. Shiemi is sobbing and her eyes are puffy, while Yukio looks an ashen pale. I then look at Yuta, whose eyes are open and are staring blankly ahead. His shirt is a blossom red from his blood, but it doesn't matter because Yukio had cut it in half to inspect his wound better. The wound itself is horrendous, a large gash going from his right shoulder to deep into his chest and stomach and then ending above his left hip. The worst aspect of it is that because of how pale he is with so much blood loss, his wound stands out a lot. Dark red blood still slowly leaks out of it and you can see the muscle that was severed cleanly. He also isn't breathing.

"Wait a second!" I say loudly, starling both Shiemi and Yukio, along with my other classmates who are making their way over to us. "If he's dead then shouldn't he have, I don't know, exploded into dust?"

Yukio appears surprised, not believing he had overlooked something as basic as this. Quickly he puts a hand on Yuta's good shoulder, trying to wake him up as he says, "Even if he's still alive, he can't live after that."

After a few moments Yuta's once faraway eyes turn glazed, and he coughs up blood, but he does respond. "R-rin?"

"Yeah kid?" I answer softly.

The corner of his mouth twitches into a barely noticeable smile. "You… k-killed her… right?"

"Yeah I did."

He closes his eyes. "I gotta… g-go back to Gehenna… before I d-die. M-maybe in a few m-months, if I l-live… I can visit after I'm… all healed." This takes him almost five minutes to gasp out, voice strained the entire time.

"Anyway, b-bye Rin."

And at that he fades into black smoke, managing a grin as he departs out world.

***LINE BREAK***

Everyone looks a bit shaken, Konekomaru and Shima even crying. To tell you the truth I'm surprised I'm not sobbing uncontrollably, but since I know the kid's a fighter (like me) he'll be fine.

After a long silence, Shura walks up to me with a slight limp. "What did that demon say before ya killed her?"

I blink once slowly, trying to remember. "Satan is secretly unnerved with your living. He wants you to suffer, and he wants you dead." I recite. "So basically Satan's afraid of me and he's sending his demons after my ass before I can come after his. Don't I feel special?" Not that I'd want that monster to like me, but sending his underlings to kill me? Come on; give a half-demon a break once in a while.


	22. Chapter 22

(Thank you OceanHime and ect. for reviewing! :) Later on -just so you all know- Amaimon will make an appearance. Not this chapter… but soon. And I'm super sorry for my short chapters, school is about to start in two days so I'll have less time to write. I'll try to update soon, but now it will be randomly updated, kay? Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

"Shima? What the hell are you doing bothering me at two in the effing morning?" I say groggily. He had come over, still in pj's, and knocked on the door, waking Yukio up. Oh man, did he give me the wake up of a lifetime. He flipped the mattress over and I woke up on the floor with him telling me my boyfriend was here. Yukio doesn't handle being woken up very well… but I guess he could have done worse, like strangle Shima. Again, where is my break?

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to visit my girlfriend." He answers brightly.

I yawn. "Go read some books or something."

"But that's boooooring, I wanna do something with _you_."

My eye twitches. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that in a perverted way, since it is early and I could have just imagined that…"

"You weren't."

I raise an eyebrow and feel my face go red. "Sh-shima! What else should you be doing at two in the morning?"

"Um… sleeping?"

"Correct, so you go do that."

"It'd be easier if you were with me…" He says nonchalantly.

I feel like banging my head against a wall. "Shima, I really need some sleep and your subliminal jokes aren't helping me get back in bed." That… sounded strange.

"They could." He points out.

"You have issues."

"Says the son of Satan."

"WHATEVER!" I explode, fist shaking at my sides.

"With anger issues." He adds.

"GAHH!"

In the end, he left reluctantly. I felt sort of bad for sending him away, but I need sleep goddammit!

***LINE BREAK***

"Oh dear god, its Thursday isn't it?" I question as I walk into class and see a sly Shima grinning at me.

"Why yes it is my love demon, it is indeed."

"Should I be scared?"

His grin widens. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You know what, forget I even asked."

"Smart move."

***LINE BREAK***

Turns out it was a meeting. A simple meeting.

"I don't get it." I confess.

"You don't understand anything dumbass." Bon mutters under his breath.

"It's simple." Shima says as he stands before Bon, Izumo, Shura, Yukio, Shiemi, Konekomaru, me, and even Takara. "All next week, from Sunday till Saturday, it'll be prank week. We play pranks on anyone at any time of the day and no one will be safe until Sunday morning. The person who pranks the most wins. Fun, don't you think?"

We process his proposal for a few minutes, thinking if it'd be worth it. I mean, prank wars are always fun, but if you're pranked it's an entirely different story. But then again, I think, I've always been good at pranks. I can just see all the possibilities.

A small maniacal chuckle escapes me as two blue horns of fire take place on my head.

"_Bring. It. On._"


	23. Chapter 23

(Thank you starlightice101 and all for reviewing~ Sorry I haven't updated lately, of course I'm in all the Ac. Classes and I had 3 hours of homework on the first day! THE FIRST DAY! That's not right… Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK* (lol, and a small time skip)**

Sunday morning.

It's about seven in the morning when my phone rings. I'm started out of bed, thinking it's an alarm clock or something, until I realize it's my cellphone. Before making a move to answer it I quickly survey the room. Yukio isn't here, maybe it's him?

I pick up my phone to see I don't recognize the number. Maybe he's calling from a friend's?

"Hello?" I say when I answer it, holding it up to my ear lazily.

"…" All that can be heard is deep breathing, which ticks me off.

"Okay. Who the hell is this? You woke me up at seven in the morning on an effing Sunday! What the hell do you want?" I practically scream.

"…Seven days…" A low voice whispers from the other line.

I roll my eyes. "Bon, I know the prank war starts today and ends in seven days! There was absolutely no reason to call me this early to inform me! Now goodbye!" I quickly hang up and stalk back into bed.

In the dorm where Bon stands holding his cellphone, no one sees as he slaps his forehead so hard there would be a red mark there for the rest of the day.

Sunday afternoon.

"So Shima, prank anyone yet?" I ask as we walk down the sidewalk to get something to eat.

He laughs. "I tricked Konekomaru into thinking Shura had a crush on him. I also took the liberty in… well, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out." He snickers at the end.

"Cool I guess. I plan on pranking Shura and Yukio first, they so deserve it."

"Have any idea what you're going to do?"

I grin wildly. "Oh yes, yes I do."

Sunday night.

My tail 'accidentally' hits my brother in the face while he prepares lessons for class tomorrow. His glasses fall onto the floor and break with a snap.

"Rin!" He says a bit loudly, a touch of fury in his voice. "What was that for if you don't mind me asking?"

I shrug innocently. "Sorry about that, my tail seems to have a mind of its own."

Yukio glares at me suspiciously, but turns his attention to getting another pair from his desk. I try to keep my innocent face as he opens the drawer and finds his stash of glasses completely gone. A look of shock crosses his face before he whirls on me angrily. "RIN!"

"Not me," I lie, "Shura did it. I saw her with a box of glasses earlier today and now I guess they were yours."

He believes me and stalks out of the room mumbling something about how he was going to shave her head.

A minute after he leaves, I follow him. Can't miss the hilarity that's about to ensue.

Shura is outside the 'batting' cages when Yukio locates her with slightly unfocused eyes.

"Where are my glasses?" He demands.

She immediately glances at him from where she had been polishing her blade and answers him with a sarcastic undertone. "Shouldn't they be on you face scaredy-cat four eyes, or should I just say scaredy-cat?"

He narrows his eyes. "They broke. Where are all of my spare glasses? I know you took them."

"Um, no I didn't."

"Rin told me he saw you take them!"

"And you actually believed him?"

For the first time it dawns on Yukio that Rin would have been the only one to know where he kept his many glasses. How had he been tricked by his own brother? Not to mention it was _Rin!_

Without another word Yukio stalks out of the room while Shura giggles at his gullibility. Everyone within half a mile radius can hear him as he calls out for his brother.

"_RIN!"_

***LINE BREAK***

(DISCLAIMER: Me no own any quotes or references from any movie/book/show or anything!)


	24. Chapter 24

(GAHH! I'M SO SORRY! My comp is utterly busted and it's the only one with 'word' on it. I'm a friend's typing this to say I have no idea when it'll be fixed. :( I'm sad too… I'm quickly typing this small chapter just because I feel sad about not updating. And I'm thinking this story may well as be a drabble story, but I'm not completely sure what that is… so my short chapters can be criticized. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK***

Monday morning.

I wince when I wake up, my muscles aching from running all night from Yukio. Who knew the bookworm could sprint faster than Bon?

Rubbing sleep from my eyes I get dressed and make my way to class like any other day. But when I walk in, I can't stop from laughing at the scene before me. So that's what Shima was talking about yesterday.

"I'm going to kill you, you baka!" Izumo screams at a chuckling Shima. Her once purple hair is now a very bright pink, not tied back like it usually is. It's a lot more eye-catching than Shima's, but stands out a little too much.

"But you look so adorable with hot pink hair!" He then notices me now in the room and adds, "Not as adorable as you though." He smiles at me sweetly.

"Thanks…" I reply, face reddening slightly.

But alas, Izumo is still very pissed. "I can't believe you!" She screeches at him, her fists tight at her sides. "You snuck into my dorm, not to mention my bathroom!"

"Hey," Shima defends casually, "it's all fair in pranks and war."

"That was a horrible joke." I hear Konekomaru whisper to Shiemi.

After a few tense minutes, Izumo finally calms down, retying her hair into a ponytail. "Well you better watch out, 'cause now you're in for it!"

"Oh, I am so scared~" He mocks and sits down in his seat.

"Oh," she gives him a shark-like grin, "you should be."

And as we learn quite quickly, he should have been scared.

***LINE BREAK***

"Where is Shima?" Our gym teacher (the one who is almost constantly on the phone with 'Kitty') asks as the rest of us stretch for our warm-ups.

"I don't know." I answer, confused as to why my boyfriend wouldn't be here yet. "He was in the locker rooms like five minutes ago."

"That's strange." Konekomaru murmurs.

"Yeah, after what that baka did I wonder what could be taking him so long?" Eye Brows says unemotionally. But when I turn around, there is an unmistakable glint in her eyes. Hmm… suspicious if you ask me.

After a few minutes of stretching we hear footsteps from afar. I don't look up to see who it is until Bon yells out loud in clear; "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING SHIMA?"

And oh my is it a sight.

Someone, most likely Izumo's familiars, must have somehow swapped clothes from Shima's gym bag when he wasn't looking and swapped them with her own. He was now wearing a skirt and top of that of a female student, looking not at all pissed as we expected him to be. But does it just look wrong or what?

"Hey everybody!" He greets brightly, waving at the teacher and then at me. "What's up?"

"What… what are you wearing?" I finally ask, my jaw dropping at his unfazed attitude.

"What does it look like Rin? I'm wearing a girl's uniform. It's actually quite slimming, not to mention fashionable."

"Huh?" Izumo sputters. "But-but, you were supposed to be upset and humiliated!" She screeches, clearly upset by her plans downfall.

Shima just waves her off. "Nah, this is nothing. I'd probably been more affected if you had put a fake spider in my locker." Then he mumbles something like, "creepy eight-legged little bastards…"

"Shima, have you really no shame?" Shiemi asks while slightly covering her eyes from an odd looking Shima.

"No, he does not." I reply for him tiredly, shaking my head back and forth at his reaction to cross-dressing.

"Maybe I'll wear this all day today, just so you can be the man in the relationship for once!" Shima exclaims suddenly, a grin on his face as he wraps an arm around my waist. "Would you like that?"

I flick him in the forehead with my tail. "Oh god Shima, just get the hell dressed already!" I shout to hide my embarrassment. Truth is though, that it'd be fun… not that I'd admit that.

He rolls his eyes and pushes my tail away from him playfully. "Whatever you say. You're just upset that you'll never be Seme like me."

That was my cue to pass out.

***LINE BREAK* (No one's P.O.V.)**

"Umm…" Shima says as he looks down at the sprawled out form of his boyfriend on the ground. "He did know I was joking, right?"

Bon just sweat-drops and stares at his childhood friend exasperatedly. "You are a real perverted bastard, you know that?"

"Well yeah… that's like, my thing." He answers truthfully.

Bon rolls his eyes, thinking; 'How the hell did Okumura last a day with this guy?'


	25. Chapter 25

(Thank you all for the reviews, they really make me feel all happy inside~ Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.)

***LINE BREAK* **

Monday night.

"Ah-choo!" I sneeze from where I sit in my desk doing my Demonology homework. Sometime after classes I had started sneezing uncontrollable, unsure why. Allergies maybe? No, I don't have any… Hmm…

"Yukio, do you have —Ah-choo!— any tissues?"

He glances over at me and frowns. "Do you have a cold or something Nii-san?"

"I dunno, I don't think —Ah-choo!— so. I just keep —Ah-choo!— sneezing like crazy."

"Well that isn't good." He hands me a box of tissues. "But I'm sure you'll be just fine later on. Try going to sleep sooner, maybe that'll help." He advises as I blow my nose rather loudly.

"You're practically a pharmacist —Ah-choo!— and yet you don't know how to keep someone from sneezing their brains out." I mutter as I furiously finish my homework.

"I heard that Nii-san. And besides, what brains do you have to sneeze out?" He jokes.

I growl at him. "Shut up spotty —Ah-choo!— four eyes!"

***LINE BREAK***

Tuesday morning.

"So how do you feel this morning Nii-san? You left before I even woke up, which is an amazing feat on your part." Yukio says as he enters the classroom.

I don't respond because I'm too busy sneezing. He just sighs.

"You're still sick?"

"I'm not sick!" I shout, but the sneeze three times. "I just can't —Ah-choo!— stop sneezing."

Yukio rolls his eyes. "Were you near any flowers recently? Perhaps small blue ones?"

I shrug. "I went to the park last night after class —Ah-choo!— for a walk. There were —Ah-choo!— plenty of flowers there. Why?"

"Baka," Bon scoffs from where he is sitting. "There are flowers with demon irritating pollen. They're used to repel lower class demons since they make them sick and other various things. You just got lucky enough to go near some… Bakamura."

I blink. "WHAT DID YOU —Ah-choo!— CALL ME?"

"You know what I called you, or is your attention span that of a goldfish?"

"If mine is equivalent to a goldfish then —Ah-choo!— yours is that of a rock!"

"Wow, you know what equivalent means, impressive."

"Thank you— HEY! I've known what it meant —Ah-choo!— ever since I read Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood!"

"Nii-san, I suggest you just stop talking…"

Ten minutes later…

"Rin! Get out of the classroom right now and get some rest or something! And at least try to stop sneezing." Ever since class started all I had been doing was sneezing nonstop. Yukio told me that the spores would wear off by tomorrow, but that doesn't help the current issue of my sneezing constantly interrupting his lectures. Although no one would really care if he couldn't give a lecture or not…

"Ugh, fine four-eyes! But if I have to leave then I'm not doing my homework."

"Yes you are Rin."

"Doubt it."

"_**Rin**_**.** You will do your homework." His eyes narrow dangerously.

"Sure I will… the day my flames turn rainbow."

***LINE BREAK***

Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood is both a manga and an anime. THE BEST DAMN ANIME/MANGA EVER MADE IN MY OPINION! (I don't own it!)


End file.
